Children of Prophecy
by Robot-Overlord
Summary: A boy and girl have their prophecies Intertwined with each other.The Great Toad Sage and Snow Priestess have foretold a great future in them. Was it coincidence for them to meet? or destiny? Naru X Miz
1. Prologue: Novel Premonition

**Children of Prophecy**

**Troubled Girl & Trouble Boy**

**Note: Don't own anything or anyone: R+V and Naruto belong to whoever made them. I find your lack of Naruto X Mizore stories** **disturbing So I am changing that! **

**I made this story just out of****curiosity and how far it would go. Just for you to know this half of the story will take place in Naruto part 1 with 12 year old Naruto and Mizore. eventuality will transition to Part 2. The rest of story will have cameos of the rest if of R+V gang like Moka and Kokoa so read on. If you want to read Naruto and Gaara in Youkai academy read my other developing fanfic. Well enjoy this ****Prologue**** that will set the story in motion. **

**Prologue: Novel Premonition**

In a Secret valley lies the rich and beautiful land of Myobokuzan.

Inhabited purely by toads of all sizes. The habitat and its residences are widely know for their Senjutsu, by gathering the natural energy Ninja can surpass the power of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and Taijutsu.

Shinobis from all lands sought control and master it: all failed.

Until the sage of Myobokuzan prophesied that one boy would come and master it.

//////////////

The young boy trained in Zen. Grunting annoyingly he retain his position for hours hoping to achieve progress in his Senjutsu training.

"For'a bumbling fool, Jiraiya-chan seem to set himself apart from the rest of them' and actually accomplished some progress, lets' see how the young perverted brat will strive"

The elder toad Fukasaku was impress by the little snotball punk who came out of nowhere did better then any adult predecessor Before him.

"Don't be so hard on the kid Pa, his only 12 'N he been grateful if we showed him some respect you know! Jiraiya-chan is' a hopeful young man one 'N million 'N About the Vision the old senile koop told us about him, dont'cha think is earn that respect?!"

The elder wife of his; Shima defend Jiraiya like he was her own child.

"SENILE?! Dangit it Ma! dont'cha dare call The great sage any less than that! You give Jiraiya-chan more respect than the sage 'N next thing you know karma going to bite Ya in the sorry behind of yours!" Fukasaku scolded at his wife for the lack of respect for the Distinguished sage.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, Shima angered bickered back.

"How dare ya old fart talk bad about your wife! If any toad is going'ta get their behinds bitten by karma is you! 'N who are 'yer to be mouthing about someone's bad habits whose the seconds biggest senile old fart who keeps forgetting dinner?! Huh?!"

"whyja always have to bring such trivial things as dinner woman!?"

"Trivial?! Ya know how much trouble it is to be making dinner for a old fart like you only to be it wasted!?

The old Husband and wife got into a heated argument so oblivious in the struggle they completely forgot what they were entrusted to do.

"Damn it all Ma! wouldja stop yer yapping for once?!"

"You old fart Pa! I should kick your wrinkled old ass!!"

The unfortunate toad, Gamabunta who had accompanied them was stuck in middle, suffered exasperated through the drama.

"Ma, Pa if you two are going to keep bickering I should just tell the fool myself"

_///////////////////_

The young boy Jiraiya meditated on thin platform held by the sharp peak of the rock pillar.

_I have to concentrate! No distractions…Stay still, be one with nature. _

_No interference, no outside connection…I am bored…No! I gotta shut up!_

_Don't think of anything! Especially not that hot girl from the dango bar_… _Fuen-chan with those big lushes melons!!_ **Creek!**_ Oh crap!!_

With his mind in the gutter he lost concentration he wailed as the platform shifted and tilted. Waiting below was as bed of jagged rock peaks.

"Aww shit! I am done for!!" he fell to almost certain death.

"Dumbass! we can't let you die yet!" a long tongue grasped Jiraiya escorting him to safe land.

"Hehehe thanks Gamabunta…" he chuckled nervously.

"Hey Jiraiya…The old man sage wants to see you!" the large toad Gamabunta inform the young Ninja.

"The great toad sage?" he asked dumbfounded.

_///////////////////_

Young Jiraiya stood before the great toad sage who do to his long life he gain underpass wisdom and knowledge of future events.

The old Giant Toad reminisced on his prediction "Now then In my visions I see you becoming both a great incredible talented Ninja…"

"Wow! Really?!" he squealed with a gleam in his eye.

"And a shameless, hopeless, good for nothing, immoral pervert with **absolutely **No equal and someday you will take on pupil…"

"Did you really have be so specific on that?" he whine in embarrassment.

"As I seen in my dreams this pupil will be a herald of a great revolution in our world"

"A Revolution?" He uttered speechless.

"Ay Not much I seen of this pupil's future but I seen that they have the potential to save this world or burn it down" The great toad squinted his eyes at him.

"Their choice and outcome will entirely depend on you; their Master's decision"

"Me?!" Jiraiya felt like the entire world was in his shoulders.

"The path you will take will determined the fate of our world" He said a Solomon tone

Jiraiya pleaded. "What path must I take?! Please tell me the right choice!"

"You will travel the world… and write a book…"

"_Write a book? Why do I have to write a book ?… I am not much of a writer…"_

_///////////////////_

**25 years later… **

"…_Come on don't say that!" _a wholehearted voice praised.

A older Jiraiya sat with his prodigy Student Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage.

"I thought it was great!" he gave warm grin.

"Its like each chapter is a event from you own life Sensei! Its like reading a awesome biography"

"Yeah but it didn't sell like I hoped it would, I should really try adding some more adult stuff to my next sequel after all thats were the real money is at… plus its my real talent after all" he chuckled uncomfortably.

"What I really like about the story is how the Protagonist refuse to give up on peace even through the end…I have to admire that, that's really cool"

Minato settled the book down. "He is really like you, Sensei…A great hero"

Old Jiraiya was flattered by the compliment. "Aw come on! you give this old fart too much praise!…But do you really think so? I mean, I know I am great and all But people always seem to denial that fact… a jealous bunch I pity them" he said snootily.

"Hehe Right Jiraiya-Sensei" the Hokage smiled.

"Actually about The hero of the book**, Naruto **I was thinking that We want to raise our child to be like him, the Great Ninja in your book"

"Huh?!" The sensei baffled in disbelief.

"We decided to name him after the hero…I think Naruto is cool name, so what do you think?"

The Hokage waited for his Master's approval.

"Fishcake?! Minato son…Think reasonably! Do you really want to name your child that? What if he becomes a outcast?! Or Taunted by his peers?! Shun by the village my boy! Oh ho! Worse of all! what if he can't get a date?! No ladies to swoon over him that's hell!!" Jiraiya cried.

"I don't think it would come to that sensei"

"But seriously are you absolutely sure? Naruto was just a random name I thought of when I was eating ramen for lunch!"

"Don't worry Jiraiya-sama we are absolutely sure without a doubt" a tender voice called out from the other room.

"And besides Naruto is Wonderful name for our son" The redhead Beauty expecting mother walked in.

"Uzumaki-chan" he uttered. "Minato, Kushina Let this be known…" he said dramatically. "…you better not blame me when fishcake can't get dates" he chuckled heartily.

"Don't worry I am sure he'll grow up to be a handsome boy like his father" Kushina reinsured him. Minato blushed.

"Handsome or not if he is as reckless and spontaneous with a stubborn nature like you were, all bets are off!" Minato took a jab at his wife's former personality.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MINATO?!" Kushina pulled her husband's cheeks.

"I am sorry honey!!" he cried in pain.

"Hahaha! You kids! you both never have changed! ever since you two have meet! You still act like this" Jiraiya smiled before reality hit him.

"Hey wait! if I am naming him that kinda makes me his godfather right?"

Minato smiled. "yeah that's right! congratulations sensei heheh"

"ohh boy Godfather? do you really want that on your heads?"

"Are you kidding? Your Jiraiya, one of legendary sannin, Standalone you're a man of incredible skills, a forerunner of Ninja, I can't really think of a finer Shinobi than you"

"_Heh then that settles it I guess, I'll make sure to give him my blessings when little fishcake is born_" He grin happily.

_///////////////////_

_"NO, No!, No!! Please God No!" _Jiraiya ran to the damaged hospital.

"M-Minato…tell H-him I love…" she gasp laboring her breath. "him" Her eyes Sedated vaguely.

The elderly former third Hokage gently closed her eyes. "Rest…May your soul be at rest Kushina" there was solemn silence among the Kage and medics.

"I am too late…" Jiraiya came in to the room exhausted and battle worn.

He looked around anxiously and desperately.

"Where Minato?…Where his son?"

"He took him" the elder Hokage told him.

"No he couldn't have… No don't tell me hes using **that Jutsu**?!"

He grabbed Sarutobi by the collar.

"Where is he old man!? Where Minato!?"

**ROOOOOAAARRR! **

"Never mind" He sprinted out the hospital as medics rushed in with the newly wounded.

The entire Ninja village was radiated in orange glow of the fires of the attack.

Recently appointed Chunin Ninjas fearfully and nervously escorted crying and terrified villagers into the shelters.

Medics on the streets tried to heal down bloodied warriors to no avail.

Squads of Shinobis, young and old sprinted towards the charred epicenter in a suicidal attempt thwart the attacker.

They had no means to combat it; None.

A loud terrifying roar could be heard from the heart of the village.

He ran and dodged frantically through burning building as they collapsed around him making his way to the Hokage's residence in front of The Hokage monuments.

Jiraiya ran up the stairs of the Hokage's stronghold many wounded Ninja took shelter from the onslaught.

"Help h-help me" a voice cried. A teen Ninja cried out in pain, his body was a twisted mess. Jiraiya stared helplessly "I am sorry…"

A hand full of Ninjas made a desperate evacuation carrying a wounded with them.

Several bodies of secretary civilians littered the open halls some of them bitten in half, others half alive corpses pleading for mercy.

The toad sage broke into the Hokage's office. "Where are you!? Minato!!" he cried.

The office was empty, a trifle mess settled on the floor, a torn messy calendar sheet laid on the floor marked with the day's date; **October 10.**

"Fucking damn it!! where the hell are you Minato?!" he yelled irrationally.

There was a eerie calm peace, even the flames from the city were silence by the Premonition.

**ROOOOOAAARRR! **

A beastly titan orange paw swiped the room obliterating it. He shield himself from the debris. **Growl! **He was soon face to face with the terrifying beast.

"Kyubi!" Jiraiya snarled.

The Beast glower over him, its eyes were translucent, three tomoe overlaid on its pupils.

_Sharingan? _He deduced.

The nine-tales Demon fox opened its gaping jagged mouth, it smelled of rotten flesh and fresh blood.

"**DIE HUMAN!…"** The monster growled.

Jiraiya backed off ready to be summon in sage mode. "You will pay for this you damn fox!"

**Fire Release! Toad Oil Flame Bullet!** A booming voice shouted out.

The Demon beast was soon devastatingly hit and burned from the side it crashed landed into nearby structures, cowering in scalding pain.

"Sensei! Are you alright?!" The Giant toad Gamabunta lowered his head so master and student could meet for the last time.

"Yes!" He answered back. Minato held his infant wrapped in bloodstained cloth.

The infant Naruto cried and wailed.

"K-Kushina…She's gone…isn't she?" Minato's voice trembled.

"Listen Minato I know what your thinking! Don't do this!" Jiraiya yelled pleadingly.

"I already lost the love of my life…I am not going to lose my son"

"…and I won't stand idly by as the village I love and protected burns to the ground"

The Kyubi stumbles back up from the crumbling building to face his challenger again.

"**Hes getting up!" **Gamabunta booming voice warned.

"No! there got to be a better way! We can kill that Demon once in for all!"

"if only there was…you know better than me that we have no other options left"

"Listen to your fucking master! Don't do this! You will damn yourself and more importantly you will damn your son!"

"I am sorry, this my good bye master…Please tell the villagers to view Naruto as the hero of tonight…The one who saved the village from the nine tale demon fox"

"**Here he comes**!" Gamabunta rushed into a fighting stance.

"No Damn it! No!" he yelled in one last attempt.

_///////////////////_

"**Minato, make your peace…" **The large toad gave a last request.

The infant cried. "Shh, Shh Naruto You will be just like the hero in Jiraiya's book"

The Kyubi charged frantically.

"you know don't you Naruto?…You will be a orphan by the end of the day but you will not be alone I promise you, Ok?" he smiled.

The fourth Hokage perform the crucial hand signs for the last ditch justu.

A menacing ghostly being appeared behind him.

**Dead Demon Consuming Seal!**

"_after all you are Prophesized One, I believe you will bring peace"_

_///////////////////_

Outside the burning village two figures stood idly on a tree branch.

"Well I'll be damn…the leaf ninjas stopped the attack…it went better than I expected it would" A pin and bolted suited armor man bearing a black swirl mask express lament in dissatisfaction.

"Ah but it looks like you just lost your toy pet… Do you call that beneficial results Madara? Surely it must be a mistake" A man in a business suit with combed bleach blond hair shades obscuring his dead set gaze said with content.

"Yes, it makes the tail beast easier to capture and absorb if they are in human vessels" Madara chuckled.

"Are you sure your small Organization will be up for the job? resurrecting the Jubi is no small feat" the sharp dress man nitpicked.

"The **Akatsuki **is growing and has its share of few willing members to carry out task but…"

"That why I have you and your joint branch organization in mind, Shibuki"

"If its militia and resources you need, **Fairy Tale**'s 4th mercenary branch in Amegakure will surely give its loyal pledge" Shibuki smiled a faux grin.

"I am sure Pain as given you his full trust but I accept no failures…"

"To warn you I am not a being to be trifled with either, I have my power…Uchiha Madara's power to be dealt with"

"Surely you can't count on your clans power for everything? Are you sure the Sharingan is enough to achieve everlasting peace and eternal abidance?" he smiled.

"The Mangekyo will beg to differ" his red eye pierce Shibuki's contempt face.

Madara leaped down in which a tall, slender man with long, loose orange hair awaited him. He wore a black cloak with red clouds; Human path.

"Pain, lets go I need to do some analyzes in the Naka Shrine while the masses are in distort" The both dashed to the ruin village.

_///////////////////_

"Zetsu, you arrive?" Shibuki spoke. Soon a another cloak Akatsuki figure immerse from the tree.

"Humans Heh what a funny bunch of imbeciles, as powerful as they think they are, Human are sooo ignorant and…shitty" He took a noising deep breath.

The two faced Venus-flytrap like being quibbled.

"So Madara Suspects nothing…quite a remarkable fool" The black side laughed.

"Heheh the stupid fuck, even with the eternal light hes is still blind Hahaha!" the white side gave a hysterical cackle.

"He plans to resurrect Lord Jubi to become its jinchuriki and bring in a so called peace… nothing but a façade mirrored from totalitarianism! hmm humans always think their entitled to have control , While Fairy tale and I, we the righteous pure, plan to bring his reign back, Lord Jubi will drive the humans and their ill-informed Violent culture to extinction and the Youkai will finally takes its rightful place as masters of this world"

_///////////////////_

**Elsewhere another predication is made and further illuminating the fate of the other child of Prophecy.**

In the deep in chasm of the Three Wolfs mountain of The Land of Iron lies the summit home of the Village of the Yuki-onna "Snow-woman"

First discovered by a prominent Samurai prodigy, the snow village was kept a secret with sworn protection. The reason why the Prodigy was so committed and passionate about protecting the Yuki-onna's existence?

Well Love…and family.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The Yuki-onna mother caressed her newly born daughter.

Laying on the bed Mother and Father stared in at their bundle of joy.

The baby cooed opening her deep blue eyes looking at her parents for the first time.

"She so beautiful, Heh I can't believe it…I am father!" the new dad cried in joy.

The father embraced his little child tightly.

"Gah…" the baby reached for her dad's face.

"Huh?" he was baffled.

The infant's little hands reached for his nose.

"I think she wants to meet her father" the mother smiled.

Finding it curious she grasped it repeatedly "Swhe likes my nwose" he laughed.

The child was in delight.

"Gah!" She smiled letting her emotions run high, without thinking she froze his nose slightly.

"uh! Why did she?…" he rinsed the miniature snow sheet off his nose.

"Oh! Snow-Woman tend to let their emotions get the best of them" she explained.

"Well I knew that! I been married to you for some time now Tsurara…"

The pleasant warm room suddenly dropped drastically to bone chilling hostile.

Her face glowed a smiled only to proving disturbingly to be just a mask.

"Your Lucky your holding our only child…Otherwise you already would have been frozen in a ice block" she squinted her eyes giving her husband a cold dead serious glare.

He backed off worryingly.

"In a Ice block? Just like our first date and Honeymoon" he smirked.

The Samurai held his child tightly.

There was a sudden loud commotion on hallways.

"SIR! We came in as soon as we got the news!" " "Is your child born yet!?"

Two tall men blasted the door open.

The baby was spooked, the loud noise made her cry unpleasantly.

"You made the baby cry…" muttered coldly.

"Urakaku…" "Okisuke…" He snarled their names.

"Y-yes G-general?" the both whimpered.

The angered dad with his swift right hand he whacked the heads of the two misfortune duo while he held his daughter in his left.

"How dare you upset my daughter!!"

"And how dare you miss her birth?! We been planning this for months! You idiots!!"

"We are sorry General! Forgives us!!" they both pleaded for mercy.

"Hmm calm down Toshiro! we still have to think of a name for her"

"Yeah whats the little lady's name?" Urakaku asked.

"Well I can't think of a good name right now…" Toshiro caressed his baby. "Huh?"

"I t-think y-you s-should n-n-name h-her Mizore…" Okisuke Mumbled.

"I b-believe s-so too" the father agreed with a stuttered

"I-I agree too G-general!"

"Why is that?" Tsurara asked for the sake of curiosity.

Oblivious, through out the whole bickering the room was filled with a foot of sleet.

It was obvious who was behind it, The infant Mizore squealed happily as she made a new set of snow sheets.

**(Author's Note: The Name Mizore means Sleet, a corny way of naming her, oh well ) **

"S-she l-likes m-making sheets of s-now, it fits!"

Tsurara watch happily as the men drench wet from the sleet looked and tease in awe of the baby snow-girl.

_Most Snow-woman don't find love so easily like I did, unlucky few have to resort to arrange marriages when they can't find a mate by the time of coming of age. _

_The Law of the province is Loveless one but a necessary one _

During the whole commotion The door sled open revealing a young woman with lavender hair. She asked the mother to come.

"Tsurara, its time…" She whispered.

"I understand" she quietly acknowledge.

_///////////////////_

She knew full well what the announcement was about.

The Supreme Ruler of the village, The Snow Priestess. Highly regarded as a voice of god, A prophet, she is responsible for the prosperity and safety of the Snow-woman

Due to her prophecies The snow-woman accept their prophecy from the Snow Priestess without question, Right after the birth of a Snow-woman A short prophecy is given to the mother regarding their child's future.

Tsurara followed instructions calmingly entering the sacred chamber.

"Milady" she kneeled before the Snow Priestess in her shrine.

Although centuries old she is youthful and vigorous in her appearance.

"Welcome to my shrine, Tsurara Shirayuki " she spoke with elegance.

"This the first time for us to meet isn't?… well I'll get to the prophecy regarding your daughter Mizore…"

Tsurara usual calm demeanor broke in surprise. "You already have known her name milady?"

The Snow priestess smiled. "Are you surprise? I already knew everything since Beginning""Oh, Ok but you could have save us the trouble for finding the name for her"

"oh I know but I thought it would have been funnier if you found out on your own, especially when your daughter made "Snowmen" out of your husband and companions" She smiled.

"To more important matters is the fate of your daughter… it is a great one of most importance that will weight the existence of our realm"

"Important to our existence? Is Mizore's future really that great?"

"Yes" she answered pliantly.

"I am honored That My daughter will be valuable to our village" she bowed her head in respect.

"The Village? No, not the village, its insignificant compare to what in stored"

"Your daughter's fate is a vital one, She will have a long adventurous life where she will meet many friends and foes"

"Her destiny is also interlocked with another child of Prophecy, She will travel a important crossroads where she will meet a young Human by the surname of Uzumaki; the son of the last surviver of the Whirlpool country. Along with your daughter, Uzumaki will hold a significant future together, They will be the only ones who **Could **stop a great evil from returning and purging this land"

"A great evil?" she was startled.

"The Jubi, A wicked man by the name of Shibuki Yomi and his organization are hell bent on resurrecting it, and will shatter any hope for humans and Youkai to coexist in this world"

She paused while Tsurara was flabbergasted trying carefully to take it in the short prophecy.

_I would have never thought…Mizore my daughter just born and already holds the weight of the world_

_And about the boy…. _

"Forgive me but could you tell more? About Uzumaki perhaps?" she looked with hopeful eyes.

"I am sorry thats all the information I can give you, the mother. I am afraid the Full knowledge of the prophecy is reserved for your daughter only, when the time is right but truth is the future is blurred with many options leading to different conclusions"

Overwhelmed she stood up and bowed.

"I understand Milady, thank you for giving your time and telling me"

Conceded, left for door.

"oh and Tsurara?"

"Yes?"

"I can't give in any **Key **details but I know your wondering, Your daughter is destine to be bound with the other child of destiny"

The mother smiled at the notion and left the chamber Satisfied.

_///////////////////_

The Snow priestess confined to her shrine soon went into a trance.

She gawked her head in a mechanical like matter. her mouth unhinged as a blob of a apparition, Forced its way out of her mouth.

**Urururururu! **A ghostly wailed like a banshee.

A chubby ghostly blob floated above her body.

"**So how was that Madara?" **

A series of claps roared inside the bare shrine. "Bravo" a blithely voice echoed from banister.

Tha masked man leaped down to eye-level of the Infamous apparition The Great Jack Frost.

"I am always in favor of tipping the future to my likening, much more having getting rid of fools through divine intervention "

Madara cracked his knuckles. "Shibuki will suffer for his insubordination"

Jack frost glowered. **"I do hope you'll keep your end of the barging Uchiha"**

"The Alliance between myself and the Village of the Yuki-onna will be Safeguarded, you have my word Jack Frost"

Jack Cackled. **"I can only trust on your word, sorry to say but history has proven again and again that you have habit of letting your alliances dissolve" **

"I'll be a man of my word, this coalition is too much of price to let down, it is a crucial effort"

They awkwardly shook hands in agreement.

_As I see, Eyes more malevolent my own, your truly a interesting character, partner._

_But I see in the Horizon that you will not keep your word but what I didn't tell you is…Well we have to wait and see…My ace will deal with you. _

_///////////////////_

**12 years Later **

Like the prophecy that was told of him Jiraiya was perv with no equal…Yet

Even at a elder age he still finds leisure time for his favorite past time _researching _for his Book series.

"Heheh that's right girls! act casual act…hot" The old sannin peeked into a hole to the lady's hot springs.

The aged Ninja was sweating more from anticipation then the hot relaxing steam.

The pretty Girls in ecstasy as they enjoyed the swim and steaming intoxication.

Fully immersed in his perverted research Jiraiya was unaware of what was about to befall on him.

"Jiraiya-chan! You despicable Brat! You never have change!!" a harsh unrelenting voice croaked.

"Ahhhh!" The pervy sage fell back into the steaming springs.

He emerged shocked. "who said that?!"

**Bump! **a object landed on Jiraiya's head like a lily pad.

"Jiraiya-chan?! Where is he Pa?!" a old sincere voice wailed.

"Hes right there! Hes under you Ma! Darn it Don'tJa see him?!" Fukasaku shouted.

"Don't you take that tone with me you old fart!" Shima gave a hiss.

"Hell forget about that!" he turned his eyes to The pervy sage.

"Jiraiya your needed back at Myobokuzan, The great toad sage was awoken with another Vision for you"

"A another vision? Is about the child of destiny?"

"Great toad sage nothing! He can't even remember my name half of the time" Shima mocked.

"Damn it all to hell that's not important!!" the elder toad bickered.

"Not important?! Your spouse's name not important why I' to!…"**Poof! **In a instant they were all gone in a cloud of smoke.

_///////////////////_

"I am going to say the old poor dumbass is caught in the middle of Ma and Pa's quibble"

Gamabunta chilled within the shrine of the Toad Sage.

"who?! Oh yes the children! Wife and Husband shouldn't be so frigid towards each other, You know they really should consummate within their marriage by going to the bedroom N' taking aphrodisiac and …so"

"Guahh! Shut up old man sage!! You and your sadistic conversations!!" Gamabunta shut both of his ears. "Damn it Jiraiya! Where you?! I need to go to the Bar to get rid of the awful images!"

A Flora and fauna pad near them irrupted as Jiraiya and the bickering couple were summon via contract. "Jiraiya dumbass! you're here!"

"Why do you always have to nag at such small things?! Hes 1,000 years old for crying sake! He does not need to know your name!"

After moments of frustration The old pervert snapped.

"Will you both shut up for a god damn minute and tell me about the situation!!"

"WILL YA QUIT SHOUTING AT MY EAR!!" they both lectured, punching him in the square on the face.

_///////////////////_

After the heated confrontation Jiraiya meet with the forgetful Great Toad Sage.

"oh yes! oh my how you have change!…Now who are you again?"

"Tch" Shima smirked.

"shut it…" Pa muttered .

Gamabunta gave a sigh.

"I am the Sannin Jiraiya Great sage" he already know what to expect from the old great sage.

'oh yes! Now then I recently woke up from a terrible slumber, its about the child of destiny, more astonishing there are two now"

"Child of destiny? You mean the student I am suppose to train" He immediately thought of Nagato, the book, Naruto's character was dedicated to him.

"yes the very same, but more intriguing is by a bizarre coincidence he will cross paths and meet a young Yuki-onna girl Their relationship will be the key that will lead to a climactic conflict"

"A Yuki-onna?" he muttered,

he recalled back centuries ago before the five countries were establish Ninjas with good terms would align themselves with the Youkai which lead to horrific battles that would authenticate Monsters as enemies of humans. persecutions and civil wars eventually lead to the First Great Shinobi World War. After the war The Monster were nearly driven to extinction while the few unlucky survivors were solely use as weapons with no will.

The Youkai went into hiding and long thought as merely folklore now. Although the Youkai were thought as a metaphor for clans with kekkei genkai not real monsters.

"They will be the ultimate stronghold that will stop the Infringer Jubi from returning to destroy any chance of peace between the humans and Youkai"

"Wait Jubi?, Youkai? I thought they were all stuff of legend?"

"Oh but they are very real I recalled the first Hokage Hashirama entrusted two young men in safeguarding the Youkai I do believe they run some kind of school now… But the important matter is this, In how you will teach the child of destiny is how he would fare as the link between the humans and Monsters worlds that will bring it tranquility or bring hell on earth through bad blood"

"so again with the fate of the world crap huh?"

_Geeze now I have to put aside "Icha-Icha Violence" for a while but I guess that leads me for a new novel idea from this premonition no…maybe…ah yes the perfect title for two heroes that will save the world from drowning in bad blood _**Children of Prophecy **

_Heh I'll… think about a new one…needs more sexiness in the title if I want to make a profit. _

_///////////////////_

Swords clang and clash as the now 12 year old Mizore train with her father.

She did incredibly well with paring and countering her father's blows.

Tsurara would watch from afar sipping a cup of tea.

Her daughter fencing would remind her of the fate that would befall her, practicing for grand finally of thwarting a great evil. It Naturally made the mother uneasy for her child to take a big reasonability.

_Mizore I only hope you can bear the full brunt of world as it falls on you…But you won't be alone I just hope Uzumaki could help bear it with you… and maybe the two of you will bless me with a child or two Then I'll be a very happy grandmother. _She smiled as Father and daughter walked in for dinner.

"Father, I was wondering whats with the sword you hold up near your hip?" Mizore pointed at the curious scabbard which held a long Kris-like sword.

"Huh? Oh this old thing? This a family heirloom that was said to once belong to the first member of the Senju clan"

He release the sword to show it off. "I always held this near me since I was young, it has brought a handful of good luck saving me from a few close calls, it served me well in heated battles with Ninja, Samurai and your mother alike" he laughed unknowingly provoking his wife.

"You just like pushing my buttons don't you?" she gave a icy glare.

"Heh But really I wouldn't know what to do without it" he roared with laughter.

Causing him to become irrational with his hands.

**Crack!** The sword drop.

"I think you busted your priceless heirloom father…" Mizore gave a embarrass sigh.

"I have no choice but to take it to old man Ginji for repair" the father sigh.

"Nonsense! You know how valuable the sword is even dent and broken its worth millions, Who knows how many thieves will try to gang up on you much more at your age, you should hire Ninjas to escort you" His wife said with concern.

"I don't need Ninjas to help me" **Crack!** The sword fell in again this time breaking in two pieces.

"I'll hire a Konoha Shinobi" .

_///////////////////_

In the prospers Ninja Village of Konoha a wild episode unfold involving the Village's Number one hyperactive Knuckle head, rampantly causing the Shinobi to frantically scramble looking for him after he "borrowed" a priceless scroll of forbidden ninjutsu.

"Touch Iruka-sensei And I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled defending the only person who cared about him, growing up as a outcast and shun by his peers Naruto would defend his teacher to the death.

"You think you could stop me fox brat!? I'll kill you! And all your kind!" Mizuki the treacherous teacher used his status gain his trust and to torture him for being the container for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

"YOU JUST TRY YOU SICK FUCK!"

**Multi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **

Mizuki was promptly given his punishment after being swarm in by hundreds of clones.

"He deserved every beating! Haha!" Naruto laughed.

"Hey Naruto come here I want to give you something" Iruka waved him in.

Back at the Hokage residence the elder third Hokage looked on at his crystal ball.

He clutch his hands on the first novel of Jiraiya that he kept dear _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. _"I do believe our Naruto is the child of destiny that will change the world"

_///////////////////_

"Your kidding" Naruto was told to close his eyes receiving a gift from his teacher.

"Nope! Congratulations on Graduating!" Naruto received his sensei's headband he was considered a Ninja now.

_But Naruto still has a long way before he is molded into the hero that will save this world from hate. _

The crystal ball showed Naruto hugging his teacher tightly.

_///////////////////_

On the boarder of the land of fire, Madara stood pondering at the Valley of the End.

"Looks like my plan is the talk of the town… such a pity"

"…and it Looks like I have to bring out the Akatsuki out of hiatus"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Mizore Shirayuki…How would you both bear the full brunt of Fate?"

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS: I hope you like the ****Prologue review it if you will, mind you I still have have the plot in the works so be ****patient****. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Preordain Mission

**Children of Prophecy**

**Troubled Girl & Trouble Boy**

**Chapter 1 The Preordain Mission**

Sounds of quick tiny footsteps rattled the roof tops and floor boards like intense rain.

As the morning sun rose over Konoha so the did the spirit of one Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

"Yahoo!" He yelled earning a few harsh conniptions from the residences on the streets and buildings.

"Bow down to me fools!" Naruto leaped down to the open streets.

"I am a Ninja!!" He flipped them off.

The blond little Ninja sprinted arose the sunrise colored market streets pushing and shoving the crowds out of the way.

"Hey what the hell your problem?!" "Damn kid!" they yelled at the manic Shinobi.

"its that fox brat! I can't believe he became a ninja!" "They must have been a slipped up" The fodder Criticize.

He ran towards The Academy. Opening the door he glanced in the room with a goofy grin at his newly designated team.

On the left was the pink hair love interest Sakura Haruno giving him a annoyed pout.

_Na-ru-to! I can't believe I am in the same team as him! Shannaro! The only thing that makes this Sufferable is Sasuke-kun! _She blush vaguely looking over at the dark hair cool boy next to her.

The stern looking boy who was his rival stared at his blond teammate. "Tch Dead last…" he said with scornful smile.

_///////////////////_

He finally made it. After years of ridicules and pressure he made it.

"Hell yeah! One step closer to being Hokage!!" Although there was the matter of his assigned team and the teammate's criticisms.

"Tch Loser can you say that even louder?" The cold calm Uchiha first to struck the blow.

"Ahhhh! Damn it Naruto!! Can you shut up for one second?!" The usually sincere hotheaded pink hair teammate first to Deliver a actual physical blow.

His calm squad leader sighted. "You know, You're going to make allot of enemies if or when you become Hokage" _Pretty big __**if **__but who knows… you may surprise me and realize your dream. _

"Ow!" he recovered. "Hmp! I show you all! When I Become Hokage People will respect me and recognize How great I am! Belie…" but before he could finish his great speech.

"But first you would have to do exhausting amounts of work Plus not to mention the mind and energy draining missions that will test your limits well beyond" Kakashi gave him a cold dose of reality.

"No Problem! Give me all you got!" he gave his trademark grin and thumps up.

_///////////////////_

**A Week later**

He held his nose. "Damn it…this not what I asked…eww" scooping a dog's "Belongings" into a bag.

"Its dirty job but someone has do it and that someone got to be you loser" Sasuke gave a clear reason.

_God knows that's probably the only thing your good at dead last . _

He screamed in horror. "Ahhhh! this not what I asked for!!" he was being chase a huge ferocious pitbull with a loose red leash.

"Good Naruto! Just wear it out so we can take it back to its owner!" Sakura shouted.

_At least hes good for something. _

"Gah this is not _exactly _what I asked for…" He quietly muttered to Kakashi.

Team 7 was hired as film critics by a out of town amateur Filmmaker.

In the large pitch black room the movie in question was a low budget film version of Icha Icha Paradise, although the acting was quite convincing.

"I know but you haven't really specified what kind mission you wanted"

_You just keep saying _"_this not what I asked for" all over and over again whats up with that?_

"Stupid k-rank mission" Naruto whined.

Sakura was long asleep in her chair while Sasuke pointed a kunai towards his neck quietly muttering he still has a vendetta to keep.

Kakashi was actually enjoying the film/mission loudly munching on some popcorn with the bucket obscuring his lower face. "This actually good…Not bad"

_///////////////////_

"Ohhhhh! This not what I asked for!!" Naruto yelled as the elder Hokage handed him another trivial mission. The deafening scream of annoyance halted all progress in the mission room.

"tch now you done it" "argh Naruto!…" he teammates quietly scolded.

_Hes nothing like his father. _Kakashi criticize in his thoughts.

The third Hokage sigh on his irritation.

"Naruto…What do you expect? you just barely graduated from the academy" _Both in time and grades. _

"This class of missions are appropriate for low level Genin such as yourself"

Naruto pouted. "Aww come on old man! These missions suck! You Know I Think your purposely undermining my Ninja skills!!"

He sat down on the floor crossing his arms. "Hmmp!" he huffed.

"Is that so? Then I am so sorry for underestimating the Great Naruto Uzumaki" Old Sarutobi playfully mocked the young boy.

He rummaged through the missions files to find a perfectly suitable mission for the Hyperactive knuckle-headed Ninja. "Ah here we go a C-rank mission, it's a escort mission for a certain individual who happens to be a old friend of mine"

"Escort? Will it be dangerous?" Naruto nagged impatiently.

"Oh my! I certainly hope not" a pleasant voice called out behind a door.

"But hiring Ninjas would make the escort a little safer, Especially for my husband in his age he's stubborn old Samurai"

"oh? I take it Mifune did not make it here" The third Hokage called out.

A figure immerged behind the door. "I am afraid not, But I'll be the one guiding the team

To him" the woman gave warm smile.

Team 7 Gawked at the at the new individual.

_///////////////////_

**A few days ago**

**Land of Iron **

Deep in the infamous Three Wolf mountains rest the Home of the Mythical race of the Yuki-onna. The Unworldly architectural buildings made partially out of ice and sheets shimmered in brilliance by the morning sun.

Many of the young crowds gathered at the center of the ice city.

The Yuki-onna (snow-woman) who are a race of female monsters that are slowly withering into extinction Naturally they take every precaution to ensure that the race will live on. To increase the chance of survival Every Yuki-onna must find a mate by the age of 17 do to their short inability to have children. At a young age Girls try to find a mates _even by force. _

But even in a culture of aggressive woman there is always a shy one.

The boys of the village spent their pastime playing kick ball or playing tag.

While the female admires watch openly from the sidelines. Teasing each other on who has the best boyfriend or whose has the cutest suitor, all except for one girl who watched from behind the alley.

The wallflower girl hugged the wall admiring a certain golden brown hair boy.

She been following the boy for over a week now trying to get the courage to ask him out.

The Snow girl's fair skin glowed in the shade of the wall, her face immediately deepen in red shade.

She smiled as the boy finish playing sitting down to rest a few feet away from her.

_I can do this… He is different I know it._

_But what if hes just like Jo… No, I am positive that hes different! He not human after all… _

Getting her courage up she gradually walked towards the boy.

"Man! I am beat! Haha!" he chuckled lightheartedly.

"umm Hello Ichi-kun" she tugged at his sleeve.

The sudden contact surprised him.

"Ahhhh!" he yelped. Ichi saw the stoic but confuse snow girl. "oh its you Mizore-chan"

"hmm sorry did I scare you?" she said apathetically.

"heheh a little, uh is there something you want?"

The Bashful girl tried to keep herself in check.

"I was wondering if you would mind hanging out with me…maybe?" she bit her lip.

"uhh" he Gawked at her.

"Mizore!" a voice shrilled angrily. **Pow! **A well rounded snowball hit dead center on Her forehead leaving a red bruise mark. "ow!" she muttered quietly.

Three snow girls in white, lavender and blue kimonos sauntered over her.

"Look! I don't care if you're The daughter of the General of this land Don't flirt with my boyfriend!" the blue hair girl who was the leader of the trio snarled.

Her friends backed her off. Giving Mizore harsh insults.

The shy snow girl withdrew slowly . "I am…but" trembling in speech.

"Your so pathetic" "Its always the same! Your stalking the guys and scaring them off!"

"your so creepy and weak! You will never get a mate!"

"Why don't you just leave! No one cares about you!"

Mizore stood idly with her short purple obscuring her eyes. Soft sniffling and whimpering could be heard.

"you know come to think of it your not attractive enough to catch a mate, even the closes boy you got to ran away screaming" the girl smirked.

Mizore looked at her with a traumatic face.

_That's not what happen…He tried to…he tried to… k …M-me _

"Oh! Whats the matter? Is the weak girl gonging to cry?" The girl intimated her with a sassy hiss.

In turn Mizore gave a icy glare of her own.

"Joseki was a idiot…just like all of you" she spoke in lecturing tone.

Mizore's left arm gave a sudden jolt. A Ice Tanto slipped into her grasp as she flung it to a nearby building's awning which was heavy and trench in icy slush.

The sharp melee weapon cut through its thin supports. **Splash!** The contents dropped onto the trio of Ice queens.

"Guahh!" "nooo! My cute Kimono! I just got it!" "You'll pay for this Miz…!"

"Your all just fools, you'll never understand…"

In a instant they were all frozen, knowing they will break out soon she sprinted casually as she always did after a mischievous stunt.

_///////////////////_

**Konoha Gate entrance**

"Wow!" Naruto dumbly admiring at their fair skin guide.

The Woman who guided them wore a white kimono with a purple sash holding her waist.

Her icy colored hair was styled in a Knot. There was a eerie beauty to her, for starters her skin though pleasant was pale like snow almost transparent. Her fixated eyes were deep dark blue almost no sign of pupils. And every time she spoke the lollipop that she had would quiver.

She seem to be the gentle refined kind type.

For the first time Sasuke too gawked and admiring the opposite sex.

Embarrassingly trying to hide his blush.

Sakura huffed in jealousy. _Kya! What did she do to achieve such beauty like that in her age?! Even Sasuke-kun too?!!_

Kakashi was a little nervous about sending his young team into a C-rank mission, he causally rubbed the back of neck before asking his question.

"umm so ? why exactly did your husband hire Ninjas to escort him? I am pretty sure a Samurai is capable of defending himself regardless of his age"

Wanting to know precisely all tiny details of the Mission.

"Oh I am sure but He will also be carrying a highly valued important item with him, who knows how many thieves and gangs are lurking there just to snatch it"

As soon as Naruto heard of a **Item **that was **Highly valued and Important** he was already full of anticipation. And by the time he heard **Thieves and Gangs **will be trying to **steal it** his little 12 year old heart just burst with joy.

Kakashi was about to ask about the Item but Naruto beat him to the punch.

"So Lady whats the item?! Is it cool?! Is it a ancient powerful object?! A Secret awesome weapon that some cool legendary warrior used so he could stop the ultimate evil?! But more importantly is it cool?!"

The little knuckle head jump excitedly hoping to get a "cool" answer from her.

The cultured woman looked at the young boy with a blank face blinking a few times before giving a warm smile.

"_You could say that_, The item in question is actually Sword, a family heirloom past down supposedly by the Youngest pupil of the Sage of six paths"

"Do to my husband's clumsiness the sword was broken in half; the mission is to escort him as he makes way to a famous blacksmith who lives in the Land of Waves, though even broken The sword is worth a lot"

"Wow! Really?!" He grin. "Don't worry lady! We'll escort your husband and fix the sword! you can count on me! believe it!!"

She smiled. "Oh My, such a enthusiastic little hero you are" she bend down to his short stature.

"May I ask whats the little hero's name?"

"Heheh! My name is Na…"

"His name is Naruto the loser, careful not to touch him…he bites" Sasuke taunted him.

Sakura giggled while Kakashi sigh.

"Hey shut up! My name is Naruto **Uzumaki** of Leaf village! And someday I'll become Hokage and everyone will respect me! So suck it Uchiha bastard!!"

While Sasuke and Naruto argued with each other Tsurara was left speechless.

"Uzumaki…" she muttered subtly.

_Uzumaki? This boy…I can't believe it… is he the other child foretold in the prophecy? _

Kakashi saw the disrupted look on her face. "Something wrong ?"

"No, I am just…"

"Uh Naruto is it? C-could tell me your surname again?" she smiled hiding inquisitive desire.

Naruto halted his fight abruptly looking over bewildered at the woman her who asked him.

"Huh?! Oh my last name? oh its Uzumaki! I guess you already heard how awesome I am huh?!" he said with cheerful chirp.

"Tch more how your reputation as a loser exceeds all boarders" Sasuke remarked.

"You want a fight you bastard?! Come here!"

"Heh your just going drag me down, I don't have time for petty fights with you dead last"

Naruto aimed with swift punch to Sasuke's face in which he quickly intercepted.

He clutched Naruto's fist.

"Did I struck a nerve? Your beneath me shorty, Although I'll admit you have guts but in no way you'll beat me in a fight"

Naruto backed off still sneering at him before turning around casually crossing his arms.

"Hmp Whatever!" _When they'll see me beat you and every other powerful ninja then they will finally acknowledge me! _

_Naruto Uzumaki hes far from a great hero but then again he is still a child… _

_///////////////////_

Mizore bolted after the stunt. Blindly rushing the corner of the block she never saw the two men standing before her. "Oooft!" she smacked herself against one of the tall men.

"Lady Mizore! Are you aright?!" Urakaku came by her side to help her up.

"Lady Mizore, you seem little strain… you weren't causing trouble again were you? you little imp" Okisuke lectured.

"You caught me Okisuke-niisan" she said with sly smile.

He gave a sigh. "Honestly! what are we going to do with you? what would your father say if he saw like this? The General might have heart attack!"

"I am sorry…" she said it non-apologetically. _I am not sorry _

"…But those idiots deserved it for picking on me" she muttered.

"Justified or not if you keep retaliating your just going to drive people away"

"Whatever…" She shrugged . _They will just misjudge me and run away from me_

Sigh.

_Mizore Shirayuki, you will have overcome personal hardship if your going make friends…_

They escorted her to her home while her parents are away the two samurais stood in their absence

_///////////////////_

"Your not allowed to leave until your Mother comes back, Understood Mizore?"

"Yes…" she said in a defeated tone through the door.

"You think she's alright? She been acting rebelliously lately…you think those outburst are…because of the _incident_?" Urakaku discreetly.

"Hmm whatever it is she will eventually calm down, come on lets go eat"

"Don't forget to seal the door"

Mizore huddled on her bed, hugging her knees.

She was lost in her train of thoughts.

"Are they right?" she establish the question that plagued her thoughts.

_I am a creepy stalker? am I so pathetic…that can't even make one friend? _

_Their right…I am so stupid I couldn't see, I couldn't even catch his interest _

"Will I always be alone?" she identified her demon.

_They just hate me and run away…In the end I'd all alone _

_No one to understand me… _

_I try not to think of it but in my heart there is loneliness._

The insults rushed back to her mind.

"_you never find a mate!" "your weak!"_

"_No one cares about you!" _

_I can't trust anyone, no one to understand me in village maybe somewhere else _

Mizore transformed, her purple hair became translucent, her forearms became giant ice claws.

In a emotional outburst she unleash her raw power freezing with window breaking it into shards.

_F-fuck this! _

She ran to the drawer to retrieve a terrain map of the Land.

"I don't want be here! I don't want in this stupid village!!" she rushed out of the broken wall.

She set sights to the horizon leaving the village boarders.

Up at the highest edifice of the village. The Snow priestess watched carefully.

Possessed, Jack Frost laughed manically.

"Looks like the turning point in story as establish itself! A epoch! Once the events are set in motion the audience roars with applause as the Hero and Heroine meet for their appearance, oh but I do like "**Tragic**" Romances!"

_///////////////////_

Atchoo! Sakura sneezed. Atchoo! Sasuke sneezed compensating with the extremely cold weather.

After a few days they arrived at the border of the Land of Iron with the rendezvous only a mile away.

They all wore cloaks to protect themselves from the harsh elements although the terrain that suits Samurai and Yuki-onna does not necessarily mean well for the Shinobis.

The only one who wasn't feeling the frost bite was The Guide who walking blissfully, Kakashi who did not seem to care and the troublesome blond boy whistling without a care.

Oh how they envy him at least in this case.

The group traveled on a snowy ridge with pale wooden fence guarding the path from the chasm forest below.

"y-you k-now Naruto, Ninjas don't normally w-wear orange jumpsuits, but in t-this case you got the right idea" Sakura shivered as she admitted it.

Naruto stopped and grinned.

"Heheh So I guess that makes better than Sasuke right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sulked openly. "Please! You pale in comparison to Sasuke-kun" she admired him while he showed indifference instead turn to Naruto.

"Naruto, your such loser you think this makes you better than me? Its only a flaw" Atchoo!

He sneezed causing snot to freeze in his face. "Any way what kind of ninja wears or better yet associates themselves with the color orange?"

"Well yeah!…." he pointed at Sasuke's bare legs. "Who the hell wears shorts anyway!?"

Rustling could be heard from the hill above.

Kakashi scolded them. "Naruto, Sasuke shut up! Were being followed"

Tsurara looked up to see a familiar face hiding behind a tree.

_///////////////////_

"Shit! Did they Spotted us?" a deep voiced snarled.

"No Look!" a falsetto voice called out.

**A few minutes ago. **

"The outpost should be just a mile away" Mizore trekked through the calm cold terrain.

"If I can explain to Father maybe I can live there, act normal until I am old enough to go to that school that they talked about" _Then I can finally find friends. _

She looked into horizon where the settlement made its appearance on a valley.

"Now…" she took out a small map from her pouch. "There should be a long route just below and the short route on the left will lead through the…negotiations summit settlement" Mizore had bad memories about that place.

"The long route.." she bit her lip.

As she traverse down the route she heard a group of people coming.

The Snow girl sneaked pass the flora to get a better view.

She saw her mother walking alongside a group of kids and a older man.

Seeing the Headbands and flak jacket she identified them as Leaf Ninjas.

"Mother?" she walked casually as the two Ninja boys argued.

"hmm" she glanced at the Uchiha first then at the short blond boy.

_Why aren't they afraid mother? Their humans right? _

_///////////////////_

**She was not the only watching them.**

Three hooded figures gathered, the white robes completely gowned them making their faces obscure.

A Large hairy man stood grunted on the left.

On the right a pupils-less ghostly woman stood shivering.

In the middle a tall faceless man stood opposing.

"Cyoerraeth, Migoi, we found them"

"Yes, Master" the both acknowledged.

"He gone and done hire ninjas to protect him!" Migoi hollered

"Cheeky fool, we spent years trying to find the damn cursed sword!" Cyoerraeth shrilled.

"Silence you idiots! Don't make them aware of us or the whole plan will be ruin!" the leader snarled.

"Your my Subordinates! If you fail me it will be relentless! But if we fail Shibuki it will be Hell!"

"Wait! That woman over there! She is Yuki-onna right?" she pointed at Tsurara who accompanied them.

"Yes, I believe thats the General's wife, how revolting… Youkai working with humans is one thing, but marring them that nauseating" he said coldly without a ounce of personality.

"Our plan is to get the sword carefully and easy, but even we are no match for that Ninja over there, Kakashi the copy ninja"

"He looks feeble and chewy! why should we have to worry about him?" Migoi complained.

"Trust me, I dangled with that human devil a few times before"

"We know your out there!" Kakashi called out.

"Shit! Did they Spotted us?" Migoi flabbergasted.

"No! look!" Cyoerraeth pointed at a little girl just across the path.

_///////////////////_

"Crap" she squeaked. _I am caught_

Mizore quickly hid behind the tree only to be barely visible.

_What I am going to do?… _she thought to herself.

"Huh?! Who is that?! Whose hiding behind the tree?! A enemy?! " Naruto glanced at his teammates while they shrugged.

"Mizore, Daughter, what on earth are your doing here?" Her mother stepped forward.

Caught She shyly revealed herself. "hi…" she timidly waved her hand.

Naruto was caught in a surprise.

_Daughter? She's this lady's daughter?…She's prettier than Sakura… you know in a weird way _a light blush depend on his whiskered cheeks. He was oblivious to his own affections.

His teammates soon notice the obvious blush.

"Twerp…a little red in the face?" Sasuke point out.

Sakura patted his head. "Looks like our Naruto has a little crush" they both teased.

"Its not that!" _whats wrong with me?! _He ask Insecure.

"Your in trouble young lady" Tsurara scolded. "Come down here and explain yourself" with cold icy glare.

Knowing she was big trouble Mizore carefully descended down the hill.

"I was just…" she tripped on a loose rock.

_Crap!_ uncontrollably she tumbled down the hill in high speeds.

"Mizore!" her mother called out in horror.

Team 7 was caught in shock. She went over the edge of ridge road.

The dark hair boy swift.

_Is this it? _she thought as she plummet.

Sasuke grasped her hand at the last chance.

He then grabbed Naruto's for leverage. "Sasuke what are you?!"

In turn Naruto grabbed Sakura. "Sakura-chan!"

"ugh wha! Sensei!" Both Kakashi and Tsurara grabbed her.

_I am dead?_ she opened her blue eyes.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were suspended down the chasm with her while Sakura and the rest were holding on at the edge.

Mizore was obfuscated from the last minute rescue.

Her cheeks flushed as Sasuke held on to her.

Dangling The Uchiha looked up at his teammate. "Don't let go idiot"

Naruto scowled. "If wasn't for the girl I'll would consider it!"

_///////////////////_

"So the daughter of the scumbag has come too eh?" The leader of the group snickered.

"She's a Yuki-onna too? Ain't she pretty"

"Master Sic, she would kidnap the girl too?"

"Yes I do believe we should, if we kidnap both the mother and daughter then we will show them we mean business as well we will add a little suffering to the Human"

"For the good of our kind and Fairy Tale we can't fail"

"Yes sir!"

_///////////////////_

***Stare* **Mizore showed subtle affection towards Sasuke who seemingly ignored it.

Naruto was oblivious strutting around taking a few glances at the girl but Sakura knew full well about her attached behavior.

_Err! Whose that girl think she is anyway?! Showing lovey dovey eyes for Sasuke-kun? She doesn't even know him!_

_Damn it! Every chance I get to spend time with Sasuke its either Naruto or one thing that comes in between! Well I am not going to loose to some pale weirdo!! _

A large vain twitch on her head.

_So is this the faith path Mizore has taken to meet Naruto…Is he the other child of destiny? I have to explain to Toshiro when we get there._

Naruto walked alongside the group, Sasuke walking calmly with cool attitude, Mizore quietly ogling him and Sakura pouting at the new competition.

_That girl, she really is very cute…maybe after the mission I can ask her out for some ramen heheh_

_Maybe she can give me a kiss for help saving her Heheh _

"_Oh Naruto! you saved me! your so much better than that Sasuke jerk! I want be your girlfriend!"_

"_Naruto! I want to be your girlfriend too! You can have me too!" _

"_oi Naruto, the next great Hokage I come to acknowledge you as better than me, I am scum! I Sasuke Uchiha is petty compare to you" _

He giggled at the absurd day dream. Naruto turned his attention to the girl.

"Hey can I…"

"…Know your name?" Mizore asked shyly. Sasuke glanced for a second.

_What!! She wants to know his name!! Damn it! Its always Sasuke!! _Naruto whined.

_She trying to muscled in Sasuke!? Shannaro! I won't let this happen!! _Sakura gave a dormant rage.

"Uchiha Sasuke " He muttered coldly with hidden zealous.

She blushed. _ahh…He so cool and handsome! _

Mizore glanced over to steaming angered Sakura who mouthing _"He mine, don't you dare touch him"_

Ignoring the idle threat she went to spark a conversation with him. "I wanted thank you for saving me Sasuke" her cheeks flushed with tint of red.

"It was nothing" he shrugged.

"Hey why don't you thank me too?! I helped!" Naruto whined frantically.

"fine thanks…" she ignored him coldly.

She went back to get the Uchiha's attention. "Sasuke…"

The rest of the group was already in the distance apparently hurried.

Sakura was giving her the stink eye, pulling her tongue out.

_Damn it… _she gave a frustrated sigh.

The stubborn Naruto was not done in getting his citation praise.

"Come on! at least you could show some gratitude! Say like you mean it!"

She gave him annoying glare "Sasuke is the one who leaped to save me, your just assisted"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I am the one who helped pull the both of you up! I am better ninja than him"

_///////////////////_

**Flashback**

_Naruto scowled. "If wasn't for the girl I'll would consider it!" _

_He tried to muster his way up with the help of the others. "Damn this too high…" _

"_Don't look down, don't look down!" He told himself. Crap I am scared!! _

"_Come on Twerp, what are you scary cat? Get us up" Sasuke jeered him._

_He provoked "Fuck you!" argh!! "Naruto what are you!" Sakura gasped. _

"_Naruto take it easy!" Kakashi warned him. __**whoosh! **__In his anger Naruto _

_Scaled up the rocky wall in high speeds pulling everyone with him. _

_After the stunt everybody safely on safe grounds. Much like a one-sided tug of war. _

_///////////////////_

They recalled the rescue event.

_That's true he was really the driving back force that got us back up. _Mizore reminisced

"But geez you're a ninja? I would have never guessed" she snickered.

Causing him to throw a fit. "Hey Whats the hell so funny!?" _cute or not this girl is getting on my nerves! _

"Oh nothing" halting her teasing.

She strolled closer to him causing Naruto to blush nervously.

Mizore vaguely towered over him, she was at least a foot taller than him.

"Aren't you a little too small to be a ninja?" Mizore smirked cynically.

"Errr! Well have you ever met a ninja before?!" he pouted.

Feeling anxious turned around to avoid eye contact, She hesitated but answered.

"Yes, one time, a year ago…but they are not as common as Samurai here" looking up fixated on the overcast sky recalling the fateful meeting.

"Samurais huh…Well are you a Samurai?" he blissfully asked in ignorance not expecting a confirmation.

"I am still a training swordswoman but yeah I am a Samurai" she said with a apathy tone.

_Like I care that I am one…why I am evening training to be one? Its not like anybody would be impress or care that I am one. _

She gave out a girlish sigh. _Maybe Sasuke would be… _

"R-really?" Naruto stuttered. She looked back to see him with a big goofy grin and gleam in his eye.

_Whats with him? He is a really weird boy. _"Hey, whats with you?" she asked impatiently.

Astonish, Mizore was suddenly bumped with a barrage of questions.

"Are you really a Samurai?!" "What kind of training do you do?!" "How old were you when you started training?!" "Can I see your katana?!" "Can I meet your sensei?!" "Can you teach me?!"

She was battered back with the sudden overwhelming interest. _Hes really a weird boy _

"You know for a trained Shinobi your personality is incongruous and a tad abrasive"

"Eh?" he grunted dumbly.

"Your weird and annoying" she said bluntly.

"What!? Err!" he growled while she gave him a stoical response.

"Well yeah!?…uhmm eh Well Your a weirdo!!"

_Eh That's it? that's his comeback? _ she frown embarrassingly.

"You're a really lame Ninja…"

"Err!!" Naruto agitated again.

"Guys!" Kakashi waved from the distance signaling them to hurry up.

They both stared at each other opposing.

Naruto scowling and Mizore with impassive face.

"Hmmp!"

_///////////////////_

"So this the place" Kakashi remarked. Team 7 and Tsurara, Mizore were greeted into the snow covered lumber citadel.

"Greetings " A assistant addressed a welcome.

"The General is this way"

The group were brought into a separate room where the client gave them a warm smile.

"Husband, I brought the Leaf Ninja who are to escort you, but I also caught our imp of a daughter apparently running away from home" she glance at her giving Mizore a menacing cold glare that made even the young snow-girl shiver.

"I just didn't want to stay there" she answered.

Her father frowned.

"Mizore, Your big trouble young lady"

She cast her head down embarrassingly.

"But father…" she tried to explain a reason.

"No buts! Stay in the guest room for now, your mother and I will have a word with you later"

Conceded she left for the assistants to escort her room.

The General got back to the business at hand. "Now let me explain the mission…"

She quickly glanced at Team 7, Naruto was the only one paying attention to her.

Giving Mizore a self-satisfied cynical smile mouthing _"Haha your in trouble!" _

Her instant response was the bird.

_///////////////////_

**Lock!**

The keys jiggled confirming she was locked in.

She sat on a simple futon in the middle of one window wooden room.

_Damn it…_

_I really hate being locked in…_

A idea suddenly hit her mischievous mind.

Taking a more discreet direct way of getting out, she transform her index finger into a thin pointed ice bladed intending to use as picklock.

_///////////////////_

"Man this is boring! When are we going to get to mission" Naruto rested his head on the round table.

"I see the little sprite is eager to fulfill his mission, I got to admired that kind of zealous in his age" The old Samurai chuckled.

"As much as Naruto is hmm…ugh well suited Ninja, hes really just a knuckle head with a lot of energy" Kakashi explained embarrassingly

Feeling the mutual attention Naruto stood up. "Very funny! Just wait when I make dream real and become Hokage so I can be acknowledge! Heheh"

Sasuke came forward scoffing. "You Hokage? I doubt that, besides thats just empty title it doesn't matter all that matters is power, titles like that will get you nowhere"

"you talking shit about the Hokage?!" Naruto angered at the reproach.

"bff! So what if I am devaluing it? Its just a stupid title…like I said it doesn't matter Dead last "

_Doesn't matter?! _he suddenly thought of old man Hokage and the hero, the fourth Hokage and how he saved the village in that faithful night.

"Sasuke you bastard, you said some bullshit before but…this?!"

"Sasuke please don't things like that" Sakura pleaded.

The Proud Uchiha smirked. "I say what I please… twerp"

"I am going to beat the crap of you for saying that!" Naruto snarled.

"Sasuke please! The team!" she begged him to stop the insults.

"The team does not matter to me, People will just pull me down, silly worthless dreams just like that will just dissolved, ambition for vengeance will last for life"

Naruto was about ready to charge at Sasuke before Kakashi intervene.

"Naruto calm down, go outside and cool your head"

"Sasuke…Shut up"

_///////////////////_

After the confrontation Sasuke and Sakura headed for the Pergola. Fresh snow fall settled on the outdoor structures.

"Sasuke-kun Do you really mean everything you said? The vengeance and the empty title" Sakura asked concernedly.

"So what if I did?" he said sharply.

"Well shouldn't you have any other interests? I mean after you done with your vengeance, maybe you would like to g-go dates? You did say you wanted to restore your clan…r-right?" she blushed madly. _Whoo yeah! I am reeling him baby!! _

"you mean settled down?" he muttered still maintaining his cool attitude.

"Uh! Yes Sasuke-kun like that! " she gleamed.

"Sasuke-kun would y-you date me?" she leaned over close to him.

"Sakura whats with you?…"

"Or he would have a better choice if Sasuke chose me" calm voice originated from behind the decorative wall.

"Ekk!" Sakura squealed in fear.

"guh!" The surprise Sasuke took a step back.

"Your that girl! What were you doing back there?!" Sakura yelled.

"Just Following Sasuke, I wanted to know what he was like, and what better way is to spy on him" Mizore showed herself.

"You were stalking him!?" eww!" the cherry blossom squirmed .

"Staking or not I have to handed to you, your good at espionage I didn't even sense you" He remarked.

"Thank you…" The Snow girl blush. "Would you l-like to know more about me?"

Before he could answer Sakura raged in.

"Hell No! Sasuke-kun does not want to know anything about you Stalker girl!!"

"Why don't you just butt out big forehead girl" Mizore retaliated back.

"He rather choose me as his to be bonded with" "He rather be with me you pale freak!"

"Frankly, your both annoying"

They both stared back in disbelief.

"I don't have time for trivial things such as dating" Sasuke handed out the truth.

_//////////////////_

After the heated quarrel Mizore took some solitude on top of a hut on the settlement.

_There is always competition… who I am kidding anyway…Would Sasuke have time to understand me? _

"To understand someone you would have to share the same experiences" she mumbled softly.

**Clunk!**

"hmm?" **Clunk! **a small projectile hit the side of the hut.

She lazily looked around to see Naruto practicing throwing kunais at a makeshift bull eye, his actions seem frivolous.

_Its that weird boy…what he doing?_

"Damn that Sasuke, telling me my dreams are worthless!"

Naruto gave a tried heave before retiring his training.

He rested against the wall.

"If I become Hokage, then people will acknowledge my existence"

"So the villagers will hating me, talking about me behind my back, just because of the damn fox the fucking idiots demonized me"

"Then people will stop calling a loser and dead last…then they will think better of me"

He hugged his knees. "So I won't be lonely…Heh Maybe I can make at least one friend"

Mizore's eyes widen. _"To understand someone you would have to share the same experiences" so is he just like me? _she pondered.

Naruto stood up a bright grin.

"Who I am kidding saying "if?!" I'll will be Hokage someday! I'll beat every high leveled ninja in this world and show that bastard Sasuke whose boss!! Just you wait" He cheered.

_He certainly persisting survivor when it comes to his dream _a light color touched her cheeks.

"_I guess that make me hypocrite for misjudging him…" _She bit her lip.

"Hehehe!" Naruto mindlessly laughed to himself

"Hey…" her voice chilled the air.

"eek!" The surprise appearance frightened him as he stumbled to the ground to collect his wit.

"Heh Did I scare you?"

"No!" Instinctually yelped before recognizing her.

"huh? Oh its you…" he said with resentment. "What do you want?"

"I kinda accidentally eavesdropped on you, and I heard what you said"

"eh what? about becoming Hokage? do you doubt me or what?"

"No, I mean the reason why you wanted to become Hokage, to be acknowledged"

She shyly dig foot into the snow making a impression.

"About being lonely…I know how its like to be alone too"

"Lonely?, you don't seem to be the lonely type…what? don't you get along with your fellow samurai?"

She nodded no.

"Actually the village where I live isn't populated by Samurai, the only ones are My Father, The General of this land I guess your client, and his two assistants and the rest are…um Just civilians"

"I really don't like my village much I am kinda of a outsider you know, I really don't have any friends"

Naruto glanced at her as if in intense thinking before he grinned.

"Don't have friends huh? Then lets change that!"

He held out his hand.

Naruto smiled warmly. "Lets be friends!"

_Is he serious? _she asked uncertainty.

She started at him in disbelief eventually gradually shook his hand, the warm of his hand in contrast to her cold hands felt pleasant and unheard of to her.

"By the way I should probably should tell you my name, I am Naruto Uzumaki"

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki…and I like to be friends too…Naruto" she gave gradual shy smile. _Did I just make a friend? _

"Hey wait! Mizore-chan, You said your father is the General right?! That means he a expert Samurai, think you can teach some cool sword tricks?"

He slap his two hands together in a plea. "Please!" he grinned yearning.

_Naruto is really odd, who knew my first friend would be so strange…_

She nodded.

_//////////////////_

Taking some bamboo kindle from the storage they fenced.

They both stood opposing within a fresh snow field.

Their "swords" were up and guarded, the rule was to break the opponent's weapon or disarm them.

"Ready?!, Cuz I am coming right for ya!!" Naruto rushed in erratically and predictable.

Mizore gave a sigh. "Your such a novice…"

He raised the stick aiming for which she quickly repelled back whacking his into the air disarming him.

The sudden impact caused Naruto to fall down.

"Heheh I guess I still have a lot to learn" smiling obliviously.

"Your just reckless Naruto…" she gave him a hand up.

_//////////////////_

"Can I tell you something Naruto?" After the short training they sat leaning by the wall of a abandon building. "Yeah? What is it Mizore-chan?"

"Back their You said that the villagers hated you and That they demonized you, why?"

His light blue eyes widen, immediately turned looking down with frown.

Seeing the hurt in his eyes she regretted asking him. "I-if its too personal you don't have to tell me…"

"No, its ok" he coughed.

"12 years ago my village was attack by a demon fox, it was unstoppable The leader of village the fourth Hokage had no choice but to use a forbidden jutsu to seal the fox for good, and the only way was to seal it…within a host, a baby"

Her deep blue eyes sadden upon realizing the connection. "Don't tell me…"

"I don't blame him as leader, a protector after all the jutsu did cost him his life…if wasn't for him a lot more people would died… for years the villagers hated me and I didn't even know why until recently"

She was disbelief. _I would have never known or sympathized that kind of pain, mine seems meager compared to yours _

"Naruto…I can't even begin to know…I am sorry the villagers were so cruel to you" she rested her hand on his. The warm encounter made him blush a little.

"But thats why I want to become Hokage to show them I am not just a fox brat that I am something more! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he gave a goofy grinned.

She smiled. "Hate to tell you this Naruto but even when you become a great ninja someday…I think the reputation of a brat will follow you for the rest of your life"

"Gee thanks" he frown.

"Hey wait a minute, Mizore-chan can I ask you something, you were a outcast in your village, that you didn't like it that much, whats the reason? Did someone seal a demon inside you?" he smirked.

"No, heheh" she gave a faux smile. "I am just a shy girl in village full of rampant girls"

"A year ago I met a boy from Iwagakure, He was a Ninja in a diplomatic escort with the ambassador, the rock and cloud villages were having disputes you know"

"We became good friends, after his mission was over I wanted to make promise with him…That we would meet again" she chocked up.

"Then what happen?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"He ran away thinking I was going to eat him"

"eh why would he think that?"

"its absurd, my kind are not unsavory so I don't know why he thought that."

"Wait you lost me"

She started at him with her deep blue eyes, while he looked back with his light blue ones.

"The truth is Naruto…I am not human, I a-am a Yuki…"

"She's a Monster…"

They both looked up.

"Who is he?" Mizore held on to Naruto's arm.

"Well isn't this touching?" a inhospitable voice voided out of life snickered.

A shrouded being casually squatted on the roof above them.

They both were surprise and startled by the sudden intrusion.

Naruto staggered to his feet. "Huh?! Who the hell are you!! Oooft…"

A large hairy man smashed him into the wall in intense speeds.

"Naruto!" Mizore yelled frantically.

"Easy peasy now you tasty morsel!" Migoi growled.

"Cyoerraeth now" the ghostly woman grappled Mizore's arms pressing a wicked seal on them.

"huh?" Mizore was too startled to act.

Cyoerraeth perform several crucial hand signs. "Done!" she acknowledge.

_What is this?!…Its feel like my powers being suck away._

She collapse becoming numb.

The vicious leader came down to pick her up.

"Try and struggle if you must, this special seal will block off your Youki…its useless"

"Sic, what do we do about the boy? Can I…eat him?" Migoi drooled.

Sic loomed over Naruto who was barely conscious laboring in his breath.

"No, he our errand boy, Human, tell your client if he ever wants to see his daughter again he should be wise and bring the sword to Demon peak meadow got that?"

"What d-do you creeps want? W-who are you guys?" Naruto gradually got up.

"The boogiemen…" Sic snarled cheap kicking Naruto in stomach.

"Na-N-Naruto!" Mizore cried in horror.

"ahhhh!!" he reviled in pain._ Damn it!…_

"Heheh come on lets go" in a swift trance they all vanish without a trace.

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS: well that the first chapter and it already has a cliffhanger, like I said I made story out ****curiosity so I don't know if its good or not if it has a positive response then I'll know. ******


	3. Chapter 2 The myth called Hero

** Children of Prophecy**

** Troubled Girl & Trouble Boy**

**Note: Well this was a f'ing long chapter so long I decided to cut it, so the other half will be a short chapter on its own. almost all of this chapter is Mizore's back story, **

**the other chapter will have more Naruto and Mizore interaction so sorry, well enjoy this half. Also I find it kinda funny that after I did the first Mizore x Naruto story, a few others poped in too, Did I do that? heheh. **

**Chapter 2 The myth called Hero **

On the snow danced meadow, The kidnapers carried the unconscious Mizore away.

Huffed and scuffed, they made their way to the edge of the snow patched grassy field,

a simple wooden pole stood before them.

They made themselves caution for only few feet away laid a 100 foot drop to the bottomless canyon below.

Off in the distance hidden by the abounded of dead trees a ready and willing figure crouched in the bushes readying his kunai, grinding his teeth and scowling his eyes, he was eager to pounce.

Unknowingly to the captors, traps have been set all over the perimeter waiting to be triggered.

Voices echoed and distort across her heavy mind.

_She…she…_

_She out cold, err tie her up for now, heheh she will thank us later for saving her from the monstrous and demeaning life of living with humans. _

"_I guess… I was just burden after all…" _

"_Even from that day…A year ago, even then I was helpless, a burden"_

_///////////////////_

**Flashback: A Year ago**

**Land of Iron**

Years after the third great Ninja war tension lessened between Kumogakure and Konohagakure but the hostility with Iwagakure and Kumogakure has escalated into near war.

Trying to avoid more bloodshed and collateral damage they arranged a diplomatic meeting on the neutral Land of Iron to settle a agreement for a peaceful resolution.

As his only heir to his rightful position The General took upon himself to instruct Mizore in his line of work as A leader, a unbiased moderator and protector of the land.

The current minor affairs between nations are held on the Negotiations Summit near the boarder.

_///////////////////_

The large two story oval room was tinted in large quantity of candle light ambiance.

Dressed in a pale lavender kimono the girl laid on the row of seats provided for her; she let out a unenthusiastic sigh, bored out of her mind.

"Wow…" She said unimpressed.

Mizore watched lazily above from the banister as the Land of Earth and Land of Lighting's chosen Ambassadors and their escorts argued and discussed while her father and his assistances gave out meaningful impartial advice.

She slumped her head.

_Do I really have to do this when I am older? It does not interest me at all, This is kinda boring…I rather find friends_ she thought.

Mizore sat back down frankly not giving a damn.

She pulled a green journal from her pocket.

It was given to her to write down important notes and marks but hindsight wasn't great as She used it rather to write her short stories down.

She scrutinized the handwritten crowded sheet with tap of a her pencil, she flicked as soon as ideas flooded to her young mind.

The girl smiled. "I got it!" _I have to write down this before it slips away!…_

With another whirl of her handy pencil she finished her partial novel work.

"…_And the handsome hero struggled relentlessly to achieve his goal, to be with his childhood love once again, taken from him by a jealous lord he was… " _

"…_The Young detained maiden effortlessly halted the malicious lord and his men's attention as the hero and their old band of friends made their way into the fortress's core chamber" _

"_The Evil lord showed his true form, a evil cold beastly sprit… Through the effort from the band of friends they weaken the foe"_

"…_as The demon pulled a last ditch effort to destroy his triumphant challenger, the daring Hero…"_

"_She and her love knew what to do, they banded together to fight it as one…" _

Mizore stopped, other than thinking of defeating a great evil she need a perfect happy ending to her tale, thus it was in hiatus.

"Well…I guess that's it for now" she said.

_I wonder…I-I wonder if I'll have any_ _Adventures when I am older…I might make lots of friends, Who know maybe I'll meet…my soul-mate _

She blushed at the idea, and determined to inspire into a adventures life.

She was too into her story and thoughts she didn't even notice a fan of her work behind her.

"Hey, Don't stop now! it was just getting exciting!" a cheerful voice spoke up.

She was alarmed to see a brown spiky hair boy dressed in a dark yellow tunic with mesh shirt and dark slacks looking at her with a grin.

The forehead protector reflecting the village symbol of Iwagakure shined.

"uh hi?" She shyly murmur.

_Who is he? a Iwagakure Shinobi? _

He saw the startled look on her face, and felt embarrassed.

"Umm Sorry if I am bothering you, I was just compelled into reading your story"

A light color touched her pale cheeks. "I d-don't mind" she blurted.

"Nice to meet ya, I am Joseki Ohba" he handed out his hand.

"Umm Mizore S-shirayuki…" she shook his hand nervously the first human her own age to have physical contact with.

The kinship interaction was astonishing to the lowly snow girl.

"So how long have you been writing?, From what I could glanced at your story is pretty cool so far" he asked in sincere curiosity.

"T-thank you" She smiled fondly. " I only been writing for while now, just a hobby I guess "

"Really? Can I see your other work? I am kind of a novel buff myself " with the smile of his she felt comfortable for the first time with someone.

She flipped through her notebook to her short novellas. She was agitated and full anxious anticipation.

"_What is he going to say?" _Joseki carefully read through the journal.

"_Are they any good?" "What will he say…" _

She got nervous and frowned fearfully. _"What if he hates it?" _

"_What if he call me dumb for writing it?"_ The self prescribed criticism rattled her self-conscious mind.

He stopped. "Wow their good!"

he handed it back to her. "You know you should publish your work somewhere, maybe a newspaper would take it"

"Really? " she blushed excitingly. _He-e likes it? _

"Yeah, you have some talent, I am sure any newspaper would like it in their articles"

She smiled humbly. "Well maybe I could start out small maybe somekinda newspaper club, like some schools have activities like that, maybe they'll have a club"

"Hey you're a local right?" he asked.

"Yes! I live in a village a few miles out!" she again blurted a answer quickly._ Darn __it if I keep answering impulsively he is going to think I am idiot _

He laughed, only adding more to her timid outlook.

She twiddled he fingers shyly. "I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you be down there?"

pointed down at the Negations chamber, she just now noted it to be empty.

"oh well Its recess so we have some time to ourselves, hey do you mind if you show me around?"

"Sure!" she blurted. _geez, I need to stop that…_

Her sudden answer made sound like fool affront of him

" ….I mean, yeah I don't mind" she flushed red.

_///////////////////_

The settlement was a small one, only half a mile wide. Settlements and strongholds spread across the land of Iron like this. There were few stables here and there the barren and desolated small snow covered village had nothing to show for.

That aside there is still simple ways for kids to have fun no matter what species they are. "Your serve!" she struggle to catch the rubber ball.

For Mizore this was the first time anybody ever played with her.

He laughed and she gradually smiled, it was a genuine happiness for the both of them.

"Ok!" she slapped the ball with unintended brute force.

_This is kinda fun…is this what having a friend is like? _

"Oooft!" The ball smacked into Joseki's face.

"Ow my nose…" he tried to suppress the blood flowing out his nose.

"Joseki!" she ran to his aid.

"Sorry about that" she apologized sincerely but with a apathetic tone.

"Its alright" he smiled warmly with dry blood on his nose.

She frowned slightly feeling embarrassed over the whole incident, she just met this boy and already caused him harm, quite a first impression.

"Forgive me but I have never played with someone before" Her white cheeks glowed intensely in light red.

"Don't worry, things like this happen" He notice her glowing face.

"Heh hey you know, your cute when you blush" He smiled nonchalantly.

_He said I am cute?_ her legs quivered, she didn't know how to react.

He raised the ball. "Up for another round?" Joseki winked.

She smirked.

_Gladly _

_///////////////////_

"_It was done, The evil beast was unraveled, finished, purged and destroyed…"_

"_It paid for its crimes…The champions rejoiced…the heroine and hero looked on to each other after the daring rescue and battle they were at a moment of peace surrounded by their dear friends" _

"_Just kiss already!!" one of the sassy friends prompted to do so. _

_They both blushed and leaned in…it was perfect. _

She closed the notebook, who knows it may be worthwhile someday.

Mizore sighed relaxingly, affectionately glancing at the boy next to her.

They both sat down together on a meekly old bench. Its been now a week and already have become close friends.

Joseki causally took a sip of his drink before asking.

"You really like writing about heroes don't you?"

He notice the trait in all her stories usually involve a triumphed hero, heroes or heroine.

She looked back at him with blank face which gradually conceived a simple shy smile.

"I guess you can say that" she looked up at the overcast skies, reminiscing fondly.

"My mother and father used to tell me all sorts of fables of heroes and stuff like that,

Like the story of a priest that lived a long time ago, he defeated a awful fiendish Demon that plagued the world, his inspiration for peace in a war-torn world made him a savior of the world and a symbol of peace through out the ages, its pretty cool don't you think?" Mizore beamed.

He smirked. "Heh ya but you know heroes like that story are just legends, there is no such things as real hero"

_What... _Her smile dissolved.

"Getting power and eliminating those who cause harm to people are the only thing that will bring peace…that aside a story about a Hero is still pretty entertaining" Taking another sip of his drink.

His blunt response sadden her.

"Yeah, I guess…" She frown, for her the belief in heroes lighted her view on life.

"Well since we have some free time…" placing his hand on her shoulder.

Mizore shuddered briefly. _Why does he feel so distant from me now? _

"Heheh Come on! lets play" Joseki smiled eagerly.

She replied with a faux smile.

Joseki usual pleasant and warm self felt missing instead a cold ember of what she pictured of his former-self was revealed.

_Is this really what he thinks? _

His harsh outlook on reality rather than the hope of a hero was chilling to her but considering her relationship she didn't care, he kept the loneliness at bay, he could preach what he wants along as she got a friend.

suppressing her ideals for him, she stood up empty.

Mizore swiftly took the ball from him. "Sure…But I bet you can't beat me" she pulled her tongue out playfully.

_///////////////////_

Despite the challenge she set out, Mizore felt unenthusiastic throwing the ball without a spark.

She sighed. _Is he right? are heroes really just a something made up just for stories?_

"Mizore-chan something wrong?" Joseki asked. "You don't seem yourself, even a shy gal like yourself is usually cheerful when we play"

"No, I am…Ok" _Maybe _

"Look…" he sighed heavily.

"I am sorry for being such a downer, its just…when I was kid…I lost a few precious people to me when…a inhuman attacker…killed them I felt so weak" he shook.

Mizore frown upon hearing this. "Joseki-kun…"

"So I promise myself to gain power and destroy anybody who cause harm to people…So nobody that is precious to me would have suffer"

Joseki felt a sudden warm pull, he looked down to see Mizore embracing him surprising the ninja.

"Mizore…chan?" He blushed.

"You don't have to…do it alone…You need help don't you?"

_I'll promise I'll protect you…I just hope you could accept who I am" _

_///////////////////_

Weeks went by which threaten to turn into months.

Frustrations from both sides of the groups led into petty fights within the opposing Ninja teams.

Every now and then even Mifune and his daughter would settle back to the Snow village for some rest and relaxation.

The Ambassadors grew tired, the escorts became more hostile towards one another.

The bitter chill infamous from the land rallied their anger and old bad blood rivalry rose among them.

Early at dawn The General and his company settled their horses, with her morning weary blue eyes Mizore notice a commotion near the quarters.

_///////////////////_

"Ahh!!" Joseki was knock into the ground. _"You bitch…why did you?" _he snarled under his breath.

He was battered, showing wounds and blood, nevertheless was subjected to a vicious punch to the face.

"You stupid fucking rock Ninjas!" The dark-skinned red-hair girl crackled her knuckles for another punch.

"Ahh!" Taking another punch then a swift kick, blood gushed out his mouth.

"Its your fault were here stuck!!" Her hot-blooded yellow eyes leered.

"You stubborn assholes you started this damn war! Your ninjas killed my big brother!"

"its not my fault you crazy bitch!" He lashed out.

"lair! if you could have just did what I asked and persuade your sensei to end it then it wouldn't be like this!"

Tears ran down her cheeks, she scowled angrily. "But No! you called me a weak minded fool! Well who is the weak bastard now Huh?!…fool!"

She readied her fist for another strike, blood filled Joseki mouth rendering him unable to respond.

"Stop!" a trembling voice cried out.

Mizore quickly covered the battered boy, sheltering him from further assaults.

"Please stop…don't hurt my friend" she pleaded.

"Eh what the hell is this?! you have no involvement in this! Get the hell out!"

"Please…" _What has he done to deserve this?_

"Protecting you bastard of a boyfriend? I don't want to hit you but if you don't leave I will have no sympathy if you get hit!" she charged for another attack.

_No Good! I have to transform in order to save him! _

"Karui!" a dark-skinned bleach blonde boy who was her teammate halted her punch.

"Give it a rest! We're meant as peace keepers! pulling this crap won't help our cause!"

"But this damn Ninja! We're never getting anywhere with this! lack of progress! Iwagakure ninja are stubborn bastards who only care about themselves! Only killing people and using terrorist attacks!" She glance at a worried Mizore still sheltering her friend.

_Who would care for human monsters like him? _

"Well you aren't exactly making us look like saints either idiot" he scolded.

"Shut up Omoi…to me its personal" Remembering a year ago she graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 10, she traveled to her older brother's post near the gate, in a flashed she saw the whole place carpet bombed instantly vaporizing her brother before her eyes.

"You sick bastards tell me who killed my brother!!" Karui lashed out for another attack.

Mizore hurriedly tired to carry the immobile boy away from harm but to no avail.

"No! please!"

_I have to transform to save him But what would he think of me? Would he hates me for being different?_

She hesitated.

"Mizore-chan…" The down ninja gravely whispered.

"I said stop it!!" Omoi yelled.

"Tell me or I'll do something even worse!!"

The snow girl's hair slowly became translucent, ice gather on her hands. _I have to do this, I have no choice! _

A large demonic aura flooded the area.

"What is this power?!…its her…" Karui stepped back.

"I should have know…" Omoi shivered.

Everybody stopped, the nature around them seem to stop, even time halted for the while.

**"Whats is the meaning of this?!" **a demanding voice ruptured the conflict with presence alone.

On top of the snow-banks a long silver hair girl stood menacing.

Her attire became clearer as she stride closer to the group like a predator.

She wore a red shirt under the one strapped white flak jacket as the cloud ninjas did, her forehead protector around her right arm gleamed.

Karui took her stance, it wasn't the first time she was place in a situation like this with that girl.

"_its her, that __**Vampire**__ chick, Akashiya…"_

The girl glared at her teammates and briefly glanced at Mizore who stopped her transformation prior, she examined the snow girl closely before taking her attention back to the duo.

Her red slit eyes intimidate them with overbearing force.

_What is this girl? _

Mizore raised her head to get a better look at the newcomer, she noted that was the same age as her but the similarity stopped there.

_She's not human…is she a Youkai too? _

"Well?" The girl demanded a explanation.

Her Teammates gulped and waited, trying not get her infuriated even further Omoi answered back.

"Ugh The usual Moka-san, you how Karui is always picking fights" Omoi tried to distract himself from her overbearing power by twiddling his lollipop, the power that surged through his body like a hurricane wind made him ill.

Moka looked annoyed.

"Is this true?" Her red eyes shifted to Karui who kept herself stern.

"Yeah…So we got into a little fight, its frustrating ok?! what is to you Moka?!"

"Got a problem with that?!" her voice huffed trying to sound opposing but her body language said opposite.

Moka smirked. "Hmmp Karui… you try to sound intimidating but why does it come out so antsy?"

"Aw crap here we go…Damn it Karui, Moka" Omoi complain.

Mizore with her monstrous strength carried Joseki, placing him against the wall. "Joseki…can you hear me? Please speak up!"

"Mizore…" he labored in his breath, his eyes were shut.

"Stay with me ok?" she begged.

Omoi glanced over at Mizore tending to Joseki.

_sigh! Damn, damn, damn…I feel sorry for them…well at least they don't have to be in a team with her…_

Giving a another annoyed grunt he slide over to them just in case Karui came for another round.

"Moka…" Karui growled.

She stood her ground with the cynical fang smirk of hers.

A sudden panic flapping occurred towards their location.

A small bat rushed towards its master.

"Moka-sama!!" The little bat yelled.

Landing on Moka shoulder it panted tiredly.

her eyes slanted making eye contact with it. "Eh Kou?"

"What is it? Spill it out!…" she growled displeasing, she wanted to teach Karui her place.

The familiar gulped. "Yes! Ugh Yugito-san has called you…err the team is needed back at the summit! chu!"

"Very well, recess is over! Karui, Omoi move out!"

The cloud ninja shrugged and nodded before leaving for the summit.

"_That Moka! Just because she's a vampire she thinks she can boss me around?!" _Karui muttered under her breath.

"_Well Moka-san is a close acquaintance of Raikage-sama, she like a daughter to him" _Omoi whispered.

Mizore wanted to sigh a relief but a presences still lingered.

She turned around to see Moka stoically standing a few feet away. "Please leave us alone"

Moka smiled hungrily. "His blood is rather heavenly, don't you think?" She commented, licking her lips.

She looked over to Joseki who was bleeding rampantly. _This vampire…he is human_

Moka stride closer to them.

_Crap!_

"Stay back! Y-you vampire! Don't hurt him!!" she warned.

Mizore had enough and showed her courage, transforming into her true form.

She raised her massive Ice claws in defense stance. Joseki was unconscious not able to read the situation.

"Ah, a Snow-girl…" Moka smiled.

Mizore knew that a Yuki-onna wasn't a match for Vampire but she still held firm to defend Joseki.

"…Why are you defending a lowly human like him?"

"Because he is my friend!" Mizore quickly answered back.

Mizore trembled but was ready to defend her down friend.

"Humans…only a few especially the young would ever accept friendship from Youkai, you should just leave him…before he betrays you"

"He would never betray me!…I like him! And he likes me! I won't hurt him and he won't hurt me!"

"Are you sure?"

_No I am sure!…I know he won't hurt me! Its unthinkable! I'll protect him!_

**Flashback over**

_///////////////////_

"_How a fool I was back then…sure I would have protect him but…but who would protect me from him?"_

"huh…"Mizore opened her slightly. She saw two of the captors standing

_No good, the seal is draining my powers, I can't use them _

The leader led out a frustrating growl. "err! Migoi! Status report!" he yelled into the earpiece radio.

"One Boggy; The human, coming alone not arm from what I can see, the pop I guess, Samurai guy…over" He answered back.

Sic waited. "Does the fool have the sword? over"

"Fuck, can't see the bloody sword but hes carrying something covered in a cloth over"

"Well?" Cyoerraeth asked.

"Hes coming, if I know better Kakashi is close on him, so be on your toes!"

_What do the want? Why is sword so important?_

_If only I could create one Tanto then I could cut the binds…_ It was no use she was subjugate.

"Naruto!"Her memories of the ambush came back to her.

"What did you bastard bruts do to Naruto?! What do you want?!!" she yelled getting the attention of the captors.

"My,my We did nothing Young snow-maiden, hes fine _for now_,…now please restrain yourself you have nothing to fear" The shrouded demon patted her head.

"oh Your among your own kind…your safe from the humans" Under his white matted hair his blue slit eyes leered.

Mizore averted her tired blue eyes to the scenery. Her eyes widen as she saw the blond Ninja barely vague in the bushes.

_Naruto! _

_///////////////////_

**A hour before**

"_I can't…I couldn't…save her I couldn't save my first friend!…I'll swear I rescue her! That protect my friends! that's my way!" _

_Huh? Where I am?_

His eyes slowly open, rays of light temporally clouded his vision.

"Ow…that really hurts" Naruto slowly got up.

"Damn…it feels like I've been hit by Choji, whenever I call him the F-word" He covered his ribs, it ached.

The encounter suddenly flushed back into his weary head.

Mizore, the girl he just made friends with who shared her loneliness and desire to want friends, attackers assaulted him and kidnap her against her will, telling him retrieve the sword to them in exchange for her.

"Mizore!" he got up, grabbing his stomach where he was kicked.

"oh crap! What I am going to do!? Go after her now while their still taking her?! or tell Kakashi-sensei and the others?!" He panicked quickly and franticly.

_Err oh damn it! what I am going to do?! Hell I am Ninja I should have defeated those guys before then even laid a hand on her!! _

_Damn it Naruto!! You really failed this time!! _

"oh I know!" he perform hand signs.

A solution popped into his mind.

_///////////////////_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto burst into the door, grabbing it for support he still ached from the anguish pain.

Surprising Kakashi and the General as they were discussing the mission details while Sakura and Sasuke lounged nearby, all giving him questionable looks.

"Eh Naruto what is it?!" Sakura asked him in hurry. _God! he soooo annoying! _

She examined him closely, he was huffing laboring in his breath griping his torso in agony. His eyes were droopy, he was succumbing to the pain.

"Naruto!" she ran to his aid catching his fall at the last second.

_Damn…it hurts more than I thought…I Must have been running on adrenaline…I wonder how the other is holding up…I gotta _

"Mizore…" He whispered.

"Kidnapers got Mizore!! They want the sword!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lunges.

**Pow! **

Sakura bonked him in the head. "YOU IDOIT!! DON'T YELL ON MY…Wait what?!!" she realized.

Her parents were in shock.

"What Mizore?!" The father flabbergasted.

"Mizore?! Where did they take her? Did they tell you Naruto?" Tsurara asked worryingly.

"They said at some place called Demon peak meadow…"

Naruto frowned. "I am sorry…we got ambushed"

The General slamed his fist into the wooden desk subtly. "No time for apologizes now, If they want the sword in exchange for her they're keeping her safe"

"The meadow is only a half-mile away, I'll get the specs and visuals on the terrain on the sector" Tsurara took action.

Mifune nodded.

"Right, Kakashi, whats your word on formulating a strategy?"

"Well since they ambushed her while she was alone with Naruto they were probably looking for a easy chance to kidnap her"

Naruto frown upon hearing this. _Easy pickings huh?_

"So chances are they were following us through the whole trip, so they know you have ninjas escorting you" _Thing is I would have spotted them if they were close, Must be a enemies who are beyond Chunin level_ He worried.

"Naruto, how many were they?"

"There were 3 kidnappers"

Kakashi glanced over to Mifune. "General?"

Mifune grunted. "So I'll go alone as the decoy, While one of you goes as my backup and the others rescue Mizore"

_If those bastards harm my daughter I'll give them hell_

_///////////////////_

All the while Naruto was tormented by the though of Mizore being at mercy of the captors and pining it as his own fault.

His body was vaulting with anger.

Sakura notice it, and tried to comfort him. "Hey Naruto…are you aright?"

"Its my fault Sakura…I couldn't keep her safe…I train so hard and yet I couldn't prevent it!"

"Naruto, Don't beat yourself on this ok?, I am sure Mizore is just fine, she's strange, strange people can always hold on their own, right?" Sakura smiled in attempt to be cheerful.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke intervene.

"Look, its not your fault…so quit your blubbering, its not going to help us here"

He tried to comfort him as best he could ,Naruto feeling down is just going bring down the team.

"From what I heard from Kakashi they're probably Jonin ninja or higher, so there nothing you could have done"

_Your wrong Sasuke…_

"Sakura…Sasuke…" Naruto muttered.

The plan was formulated, Kakashi gave command. "Alright, there is still some day-light, so everybody move out!"

"Hey lady…" Naruto got the attention of the worried mother. "Yes Naruto, what is it?"

He looked down. "I am sorry…But I'll promise I'll save Mizore-chan at all cost! She my friend after all! And I'll make those guys pay! I vow it!"

Naruto pledged.

_Oh a friend? _Tsurara smiled. "You'll have my full faith Naruto"

He departed but before he left Kakashi notice something different.

"Wait hold on Naruto…"

"Huh? What is it? can't it wait? I going to res…"

He tapped Naruto's shoulder. "Your not the real Naruto are you?" _I should have known_

"Heh, So you found out sensei?" Naruto smiled. "Don't worry sensei the real me is already over there…I will rescue Mizore before sundown! Believe me!"

"No" Kakashi said bluntly.

Naruto baffled. "Huh what?"

"Do not go alone Naruto, If you do you just end up being killed leaving Mizore's fate in the balance" he said bluntly.

"But its my fault Kakashi! I have to save her!"

"I know you do Naruto"He sighed. "Long ago I was in same situation as you, but I acted recklessly to save a comrade, but by the end of day I lost a close friend and broke a promise to my best friend all in one instant"

Naruto reflected on that with wide eyes.

"Alright change of plans, Sasuke, Sakura, I want both of you to regroup with Naruto at rendezvous near the meadow, make sure not do anything hasty, keep yourselves concealed and await the signal to retrieve Mizore"

"The General and I will hold off the enemy while you rescue her"

"and Naruto" he patted his head. "huh?"

"You don't have to be alone, when you have team with you can accomplish anything" Kakashi smiled under his mask with thumps up.

Naruto grinned.

The clone dispelled.

_///////////////////_

_Naruto is alright! _Mizore smiled in relief. There was additional rustling behind Naruto.

_Its Sasuke and that forehead girl _

On the stretch road ahead her father came holding a object under cloth.

_Father!_

Migoi approached him. "Don't try ya any funny business" he snarled.

"If its for my daughter's safety I won't consider it, but if you harm a purple strand of hair on her head I'll slice…" he pointed at Migoi crotch area. "…them off_"_

"Cheeky bastard" Migoi growled.

The shrouded leader came strolling in. "Welcome the everignominious General"

There was no change in the general's calm expression.

"Now in all fairness we shall release the hostage once you give us the sword but first…"Sic reached in his pocket causing tension to Team 7.

He pulled a glove, in it a pentagram seal stitch into it. "Lets make sure we have the real thing"

Sic tossed the glove over to Migoi. "Touch the sword" the seal glowed.

_///////////////////_

"What it is he up to?" Kakashi pondered behind the tree. _The voice…I have sick familiar feeling about him, in fact they don't like any ninja _

"errr!"Naruto growled. _Mizore-chan…_

"Hey calm down Naruto or your going give us away!" Sakura lectured quietly.

"Both of you shut up…" Sasuke grunted. "Keep a eye on the signal"

_If I can get the hairy guy in position_ Naruto tugged at a thin wire.

_///////////////////_

"_I am glad you're here Naruto…it makes me think your different from Joseki" _

"_maybe you really did mean it when you said you'll be my friend"_ She smiled.

Migoi handled the sword under the cloth. The General remained calm.

The seal remained the same. "Its Inert…" Migoi reported.

The leader roared. "Damn it!!" _If it was real sword it would sucked the Youki essence in it out _!!

"it's a fake!! Kill him!!"

_Crap! _

Kakashi raced towards the scene. _"They saw through the fake? Whats different about this sword?" _

"Father!" Mizore yelled.

Migoi detached a giant ax from under his shroud.

"Good bye human!" he growled happily.

"Now!" Naruto yelled pulling a wire.

"Naruto?!" Sakura gasped. "What are you?" Sasuke muttered.

A swarm of kunai spring-loaded towards Migoi.

"ARGH!" he roared in pain. Regardless of the surprise attack he swung his ax.

Mifune uncovered the katana under cloth he readied the sword parrying the ax.

Naruto sprinted towards Mizore.

"No! Naruto watch out!!" she warned him.

"Not so fast you brat!" Sic blindsided Naruto in lighting speeds.

"Ahh!" **poof! **it was merely a clone.

Sasuke sprinted towards the attacker, while Sakura headed towards Mizore.

"Don't worry I can get you out!" pulling out a kunai to cut the rope.

"Just remove seal, so I can transform to lend my powers to stop them" Mizore suggested.

"Your what?" Sakura muttered confusedly.

Naruto emerged from the brushes. _Damn that was close, huh?!_

"Mizore!, Sakura! Watch out!" He yelled frantically.

"Huh? Naruto?"

"what is Naruto?!"

The were oblivious to oncoming attacker.

"Die human!" Cyoerraeth screeched.

Naruto slashed at her with his kunai. "Don't hurt my friends!"

The she-wolf was dazed briefly but countered the attack viciously smacking Naruto to the ground with her rock hard hand. "Oooft!" _What is she?! She strong!!_

The cliff side shook, the ground becoming leveled.

She then kicked the battered Naruto sending him flying towards the forest.

"Naruto!" both of girls screamed in horror.

Mizore struggled hopelessly to get out but the seal's lingering affect still held her prisoner in her own body, exhausting her. _No! No! its no good! _

_They all came to help me and their all getting hurt for my sake _

_Naruto…don't be reckless for me, you little dummy! _she frown.

Cyoerraeth then slashed at Sakura forcing her to retreat to a safe distance.

"Hahah! I am going to enjoy this!" with her blue skined arm she flailed at Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei! we need help!" she pleaded.

The cry was in vain as the large brute was able to hold off both Mifune and Kakashi.

"What in the world are they?" Kakashi staggered.

"Heheh! I am having fun!!" Migoi chuckled playfully swing the ax raptly.

"I don't want know how he smells in the inside when I gut him!" The samurai blocked the blow.

"But it would be bittersweet to find out!"

_///////////////////_

"Damn it!" Naruto got up. _My left arm feels broken! _

He tired to stand up. _I think my ankle is sprain, fuck! _

The cliff started crumbling it was only matter of time before it would landslide to canyon below. _Crap Mizore!_

He jolted his attention to the one who was close enough to her, possibly the only one who could save her. "Sasuke! get Mizore!!"

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu !_ He broiled Sic who just brushed it off momentarily like it was nothing.

_What the hell is this guy? _trying to sprint for another round.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

The Uchiha turned to around from his target to retrieve her from the fragile cliff.

"Ah a Uchiha!" Sic acknowledge seeing the family crest on his back.

"So the shit-stain remnants of that pathetic clan still exist" he laughed.

"What did you say?!" Sasuke snarled. He pounced back at his opponent leaving Mizore helpless.

"Sasuke…" Mizore whispered sadly.

"Sasuke! You idiot! What the hell?!"

Naruto crawled out towards her.

"whaa!" Mizore cried in horror. _its too late _

Naruto sprinted as fast as he could. "Mizore!!"

The cliff crumbled and gave way with Mizore and all.

She descended to the canyon below.

_Heh you know in stories a hero comes in and saves the day…but like Joseki said, heroes don't exist_

The sunlight clouded her vision.

_I was an idiot to believe in them… _

_///////////////////_

**Flashback **

The vampire stepped forward scornfully asking her about the friendship with Joseki. "Are you sure?" she asked.

She never knew what it was like to have friend before, but the weeks with Joseki were light of her lonely life so far.

"Humans Naturally have a superiority and inferiority complex, they only have the desire to control all around them, they train themselves to gain power, and when they feel threaten by others who are stronger than them they loath them" She lectured.

"I take it he doesn't know your true form by your naïve stand"

Mizore stared with little worry. "Your wrong, you…y-you don't know"

"Believe what you want, but heed my warning"

The snow-girl reverted back to her human form.

"Heh enough of this, come Kou" she scoffed making her way to the meeting.

"Mizore…" a voice strained.

She realized about Joseki's condition.

"Joseki!!" she went back to him. "Stay here Joseki, I'll get medic or someone"

"No, wait…" he staggered to move. "My left pocket…there is pill…I need"

She frantically reached in to find a glass cover box with red spheres.

"My mouth…" She fed him the pill.

After few seconds he stood up feeling healthy.

She smiled hugging him in sweet relief.

"heheh I got to handed it to you ninjas, you sure have a lot of tricks" Mizore chuckled nervously. _I thought I was going to lose you. _

"Yeah I am always prepared" Joseki smiled. "Although that Cloud ninja girl really did a number on me"

"Why did she attack you?" she asked, wanting to know why would anybody attack a kind boy like him.

"I would have guess since her brother was killed by the war she wanted to get he revenge on any rock Shinobi she met"

"oh" she frowned.

There was a eerie presence looming above them.

"Then you should have just killed her like any other battle, if they attack us then that's a declaration of a fair kill hmmm" a cynical voice suggested from above.

"Huh? who are you?" Mizore stared blankly.

A blond haired older rock Shinobi wearing a grey yukata squatted on the roof of the quarters.

"Deidara-san how long have you been there?" Joseki recognized his teammate.

"For while now yeah" he smiled sadistically.

"I like how your causing tension with the cloud ninja, Joseki yeah"

He swooped down, as a 15 year old he towered over the younger duo.

"Keep it up and the negations will fail…then my beatific art will rein in the war once gain hmmm" Deidara leer at the two menacingly.

"but for now we're needed back at the summit, so come" he stride away.

The after he left atmosphere seem to feel calm now.

"Your friend seems nice" she said jokingly.

"Yeah I know, he's always obsessed with his "art" it made him really a outcast in our village, but he always gets the job done"

"Art? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

_///////////////////_

**Clang! slash! clang! **Mizore parried the blow.

Like always she and her father will always train in sword-play but this day was different, instead of bokken fake swords they wield the real deal.

"Not bad…" The father commented. She nodded laid ready for another practice shot.

"When your ready" he said.

Mizore nodded, readying her sword. They both charger at each other.

a sudden slide of a door overcame the scene.

"Dinner is ready!" Tsurara announce.

The sudden commotion startled the two, causing them to crash into one another.

"oops! I am Sorry did I interrupt both of you?" She tease slyly trying to cover her smile.

"Mother!" Mizore scolded. "Don't do that! Why do you feel the need to do that?!"

"Sorry Daughter, it won't happen again I promise" she said with her fingers crossed.

"Tsurara, Honey you know you're going get us hurt if you keep doing that" he chuckled.

"Alright, alright I am truly sorry, come in Dinner is ready"

Its been over a week since the incident. After hearing the about it her father refuse to let her go back to the settlement until the feud cooled down.

That morning they trekked to the settlement, naturally Mizore was ecstatic to see her friend.

"Good Morning General" the tall assistant came forward. "To you as well Okisuke"

His attention drew to the young snow girl at his side.

"Well if isn't the young Lady Mizore"

"is she a aspiring warrior like you General?" he chuckled

"she's getting there"

She wasn't paying attention, her head shifted back and for looking for any sign of him.

Her vision suddenly went dark.

"Guess who?!"

A immediate blush took her face. He finally took his hands off her eyes revealing himself.

"Joseki-kun you're here!" she stared boy smiling back.

_///////////////////_

After 3 grueling months the ambassadors have finally made a agreement.

"I hope both the nations of Lighting and Earth will seek the joy of peace with this pact" The General smiled with his assistances nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for reconsidering Roshi-sensei" Kauri bowed.

"I am glad we reached a agreement" the respected cloud kunoichi Yugito shook hands with Roshi old admirable rock Shinobi.

As jinchurikis of tailed beasts they both understood the ugly outlook of humanity' s perspective.

"Do be honest we were getting a little tired ourselves, but I hope with this resolution we could finally have peace and prosperity of our villages" Roshi smiled.

"And I am sorry about hearing your loss Kauri…you have my deepest apology, war is never good on both sides"

Joseki walk pass them his attention darted to them and scoffed.

"What his problem?" Kauri scowled back.

Roshi gave a heavy sigh. "He always had it out for me for being a jinchuriki, he always had a grudge for monsters after his friends and family were killed by rouge band of Cyclops, so he always loath me for being a half-breed, what he calls me"

"Wow Cyclops? I guess vampires aren't the only Youkai that are real"

"No, we're not" Moka appeared. "Monsters are very real, but we were nearly driven to extinction thanks to the petty idealists like Joseki"

She stared at the General.

"Your daughter is a Yuki-onna isn't she? She could be in danger if she was left alone with a boy like Joseki"

_//////////////////_

After the meeting the young girl sat by the slops of snow banks, Joseki assured her that he would meet her there.

He waved in.

She was delighted as she saw him coming.

"S-so what do you want to play? Catch? Or kick ball?"

The boy came up to her with a melancholy face.

"Can we sit down first I want to tell you something" he sighed.

"W-what is it?" Mizore quivered in her speech. _he sounds serous _

"Its been what? Three months since we meet right?" recalling the fond memories

"Yes, why?" the temperature grew colder.

"Well it looks like my sensei and the Cloud village ambassador have reach a agreement, I am sorry but I'll be leaving tomorrow"

Mizore suddenly heartache. _No…it can't be_

"But don't worry I'll be sure to contact you and we could play ag…" he was interrupted.

she stood up her short purple hair obscuring the face.

"Could…could you come with me?"

_///////////////////_

The two trek into a harsh blizzard near the three wolfs mountain.

The blinding whiteout soon dispelled. "Here this the spot I wanted to show you"

Before them bloom a sea of magnificent white flowers.

"wow!" The boy gasp in awe.

The both trailed closer to the bed of flowers. Mizore came to a halt.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly.

"huh? what was that Mizore-chan?"

"C-can you keep a s-secret" this time her voiced trembled.

The boy was bewildered at first but gradually answered.

"Yeah, sure I can" he grin.

She subtlety picked a flower "this flowers here are called Shirayuki"

"Heh so it has the same name as you, that's cute" he smiled warmly.

Her heart jumped, as she flushed in red.

"Y-yes, they have been known to have special properties to bound people together"

the boy stepped back the revelation of the flowers scared him, bound people together?

"Mizore-chan why did you bring me here?" the boy responded fearfully.

"Joseki-kun…"

She transform into her monster form, Ice claws emerge as her hair turn translucent ice.

"The s-secret is that I am a snow girl" she wistfully.

the boy's eyes widen.

"If you're alright with that we can make a promise" she pause.

"W-when I am 17 we can comeback here and pick this flowers together so we can be together forever" she blush, hoping, wanting desperately for him to accept the promise instead Mizore saw repulsive fear in his eyes.

It was never like this, even since they meet.

"No" he said coldly.

"hmm?" wishing his declining answer was just the wind playing with her mind, that she must have heard wrong. _he…h-he said…but…no…_

"No" he repeated. It only added her anguish.

"w-why?" she frowns._ why? Why? Would he decline my feelings? I thought would accept me! I thought he liked me!_

"I thought….I thought you would like me!" she blurted out.

"Why should I even like freak like yourself! Tricking me into trusting you by disguising yourself a human! It was a lie wasn't?! " he snarled.

She stood there in disbelief.

"No! no! your wrong Joseki! Our friendship wasn't a lie!" she pleaded.

"But it is!!…so…"

"Now that I know the truth…" He took out a kunai.

The kunai shine brightly as soon as she saw it her body was full of anxiety dropping flowers on the ground.

"Joseki...what are you...doing?" Her eyes felt swollen, trying to hold back tears, her heartache grew more intense.

"Do you think I am stupid?! Stupid enough to fall in love with you?! A damn Monster!!" she sobbed no longer holding back her tears.

"Why?!" she let out a cry.

"You stupid Youkai killed my friends!!" he yelled. "and you insult me by asking me for my friendship!!?"

Mizore tried to protect herself but her body didn't let respond.

"I'll kill you first before you kill me!! You fucking monster bitch!!" The Ninja charged towards her.

She was too broken from the betrayal to retaliated.

**Slash! Clang! **

The torn Mizore open her teary eyes.

Joseki was disabled helpless but still angered.

The broken kunai several feet away from him he eyed the looming figure standing before Mizore. "Father!" she gasp.

"Ninja! Stand down if you value you're life!" he warned.

The abhorrent Ninja had a sharp ace under his sleeve.

"You damn monsters!…I'll pledge to kill all of you…Youkai! I'll drive you all to extinction!" he said with maliciousness.

_So he is like that? A preacher for Anthropocentric views _Mifune thought.

Joseki's hateful eyes darted at the traumatized Mizore.

"Mizore…" he snarled her name.

She looked on with wide-eyes, her lips trembling trying to respond.

_Joseki… _

"Your blood will be the vanguard for my pledge!" He pulled the wire revealing a hidden kunai under his sleeve.

Shocking both of them as the kunai launched.

**Clang! **

The Weapon was sliced in half.

"augh" he found himself between two katana.

Karui and Omoi stood behind him, he was inches from decapitation.

"Whoa, whoa crazy dude stay down alright? I know not many will miss you if you die but maybe your parents might" Omoi remarked.

"Fuck that! don't be nice Omoi!!" Karui yelled.

"I don't have parents! Fucking monsters killed them! Now I want my revenge!" he yelled

"So what she didn't do anything! She doesn't deserve this!" she scolded.

"She's a monster, she needs to die!!" he responded in cold blood.

"What you think you can kill anybody whose different from you?!"

She raised her fist. "whats gives you the right?! Huh?!

"Shut up you stupid bitch! Why don't you join the grave like your brother?!" he smirked.

Karui growled and did the unthinkable.

"Ahhhh!!" Joseki yelled in agonizing pain.

"Ouch! I knew he had it coming but damn, right in the nuts" Omoi shrugged.

Roshi came running in as fast as he could in his old age.

"ohh thank god for you youngsters, I am too old for this!" he huffed and wheezed.

"Joseki you brat! the Tsuchikage will pissed when he hears about the stunt you just pulled" His comrade scolded.

"Shut up Roshi! You're just fucking half breed monster like the rest of them!" he yelled back.

"You snubbing little brat! Watch what you say! Or I'll have the General execute you for trying to murder his daughter!"

"Roshi, I want you to take Joseki and leave the land at once, Inform the Tsuchikage that he and any like-minded Ninja are ban from the Land of Iron" Mifune informed him.

Roshi nodded and with the help of the two cloud ninja he was carried off.

"curse you all!, I'll promise to kill you all!!" Joseki screamed one last time.

"ah shut up!" **Pow!**

He was punched in submission

The General suddenly felt a tug on his chest. Mizore holding onto his chest crying the tears frozen hiding her face. "Mizore…"

"Father…Why?" she looked at him "…why did he fear me?" She cried, she was hopeless looking for a answer.

"The cold reality is that some humans like Joseki fear whats different, even other humans like those who posses kekkei genkai" she held on to her father quietly.

Off in the distance a set of red eyes watch the wistful scene unfold.

"Tch…Just like I said…" Moka muttered sadly.

**Flashback over **

_//////////////////_

_When Sasuke saved me I though he was hero, then again I was just being naïve._

_I was such in idiot…_

_you know…I kinda wish…I could have known him…I could have spent some more time _

_with Naruto… _

"Mizore!!"A voice yelled. Naruto grabbed her arm securely.

"huh?" She gasped.

"Your alright now Mizore-chan!" he smiled. "just hold on"

"Naruto" she cried.

_Thank you_

"ok got her! you guys ready?!" he reported back to a score of his shadow clones who formed a living rope. "Yeah got it!" "we're ready!" they all acknowledge.

"alright! hold on tight Mizore!" he held her tight she in turn did the same.

_Naruto…I couldn't ask for a better hero than you…_

"Pull!" The mob of clones pulled with all their might. They pulled too fast and too rapidly as both of them were sent flying into the air.

"crap!! you stupid clones overdid it!!" Naruto yelled holding onto Mizore tightly

"at this rate were going to die!" she held him close.

They both descended to ground where a mob of clones waited.

"Catch them! catch them!! catch them!!!" they all yelled.

_///////////////////_

Sic slashed at the Uchiha "why don't I make a contribution to the world and kill the last poor Uchiha?" he roared with laughter.

Sasuke in anger punch and kicked the demon away. "Your going to pay for insulting my family!" he usual calm-self was now in emotional fit of rage.

He slashed and threw kunais at his inhuman opponent.

"kya!!" Sakura screamed in terror as the horrible ghostly woman descendent on her.

"Come on little Uchiha…I want a challenge!" Sic snarled eagerly. "Or are you too weak!?"

_I want his head when I am done…_ Sasuke grinned seeing a good death blow advantage.

"Your dead!!" he sprinted.

"Sasuke-kun help me!" the pink blossom girl pledged.

_Damn it, Sakura!_ Sasuke withdrew from his from his battle.

"Die little girl" Cyoerraeth reeked of death.

"Your time has come li…argh!!" she wailed as Sasuke broiled her with his flame jutsu.

"Sakura…your right?" he said calmly. She smiled back with tears.

"Well?!"

_///////////////////_

**Poof! **The duo crash-landed on the safety net of clones.

"Ow my back" Naruto muttered faintly taking some hard punishment.

"Naruto are you alright?" Mizore spoke softy.

"yeah" opening his eyes became embarrassed to see she was on top of him.

"You mind getting off me? Maybe?" he blushed.

She nodded with surprise look, before getting up.

"Crap watch out!" he pushed her off to safety moments before a longed inhuman arm pounded Naruto.

"Naruto!" Mizore came to his aid.

"Heheh I just wanted to finish what I started" Sic snarled.

"Damn…run Mizore…I'll hold him off" Naruto coughed blood.

"You idiot! Don't be a hero!…" she tried to drag him away.

"No, I'd promised That I'll saved you, you're my friend Mizore-chan…and I won't let anybody hurt you" he grinned. "its my way!"

Frozen tears ran down her cheeks "Naruto…"

Sic loomed over them. "well good if I kill you I won't break your feeble promise"

"Run Mizore!" yelling one last time.

"No, you little dummy" she smiled warmly.

Sic felt a surge of powerful Youkai power.

"Don't touch Naruto.." she warned.

She grimaced the attacker with killing attention.

"what the?" he muttered in disbelief.

Enormous ice spikes impaled Sic throwing him in a few feet in the air.

"argh!" he groaned in devastating pain.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!"

By the time the dust settled her true form was shown.

"Mizore-chan?" Naruto muttered in shock. She was truly different, her purple hair now resemble ice crystals and massive ice claws cover up to her forearms.

She turned back to see him. "Naruto…you alright?"

Naruto started blankly with wide-eyes. "Mizore…what are you?"

She then gave him a worried look.

Looking away nervously she asked. "I'm a snow-girl… "

She cringed as if she were prepared for a lashing. "so Naruto…are we still friends?"

Naruto gradually gave way to a wide-grin.

"Of course we are! We'll always be friends Mizore-chan!"

She smiled shyly. "Naruto…"

_///////////////////_

"ahhhh!" Migoi trembled to the ground. "you bastard" he muttered.

"Enough of this! Regroup!" Sic ordered.

The two defeated captor staggered back.

Kakashi and Mifune ran braking pass the defense.

The shrouded demon Sic came forward. "Well if isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan…long time no see" he cackled.

Kakashi stared blankly. "Sic…I feared it would have been you"

"A old adversary of yours Kakashi?" Mifune commented.

"No…" said fearfully. "General…I don't think we're going make it out alive"

_"Everyone...show your true froms" Sic smiled. _

_"Everybody! make a break for it!" _

_**all in vain hahaha!**_

**Author FINAL THOUGHTS: Another clif hanger! but blame on the long chapter, Again sorry there were not a lot of Mizore and Naruto momments that will be for the next small chapter prob this friday maybe. **


	4. Chapter 3 The Destine path of Mizore

**Children of Prophecy**

**Troubled Girl & Trouble Boy**

**Note: Long very long chapter.  
**

**Chapter 3 The destine path of Mizore **

The overcast skies let out shafts of sunlight from the parting clouds. A light breeze swept through the meadow.

Pending panic generated in the air.

While the fiends regrouped with their leader Naruto and Mizore scrambled behind the rubble surrounding the broken cliff. Naruto stumbled to the ground, Yelping in pain as he gave in to his knees.

"Arghh!"

"Naruto!" she hurried to his side. Letting out a small gasp she saw a large gash on his right leg running all the way up the section, a stream of fresh blood dripped on the snow shining like rubies in the contrast ground.

"Damn it…one of the creeps busted my leg pretty badly" he took a grasp at his pain.

"Your arm too…" she notice his tattered loose sleeve on his left arm was saturated with a jumbled of dry and fresh blood.

_This isn't good…at this…t-the severe degree of his wound, if we don't get him some help…h-he might bleed to death. _she bit her lip out of nervous habit._ Damn it, if I wasn't taken away so easily, he might…Naruto wouldn't ended up being hurt._

Naruto was perplexed but He soon caught the worried look breaking through her chilled face, the already absent warm color flushed out of her pale expression.

_Mizore-chan…she worried about me…_

It struck him close, knowing Mizore being constrain to melancholy was going to put a hamper to their survival in the situation; and he didn't like be the cause of anyone's misery.

"Well crap That too huh? W-well Don't worry about it maybe little much b-but I gotten worse! Believe me hehehe" he smiled a bloody grin. "My body always h-heals in record time! Believe it!" giving a confident thumbs up.

She tried to do her best to smile at his optimism only to come out half-heart. "_Really?… I mean a broken arm and big gash on your leg…" _mumbling in short breath too low for Naruto to hear.

She smiled with difficult strain. "I'm sure it will heal in time…I' am going to have to take your word on it"

Unbeknown to her there was a truth to Naruto's healing; a dark lurking one.

Still seeing the frown on her face he was not satisfied. "Hey come on Mizore-chan! quit worrying! I am Ninja after all I am built for this! your not the only one whose strong" pumping his "guns"

She laughed softly. "Hehehe I guess…" she lend a shoulder. "Anyway while those guys are preoccupied we should get you to a safe spot, here let me carry you"

He blushed, embarrassed at the idea of a her helping him; being close to him, very close. He was reluctant for his own good. "No! I'm good! you don't have to help, I feel better already!" again he fell to his knees. "ahh ouch!"

She pouted. "Naruto! don't be a dummy you need help" Glancing, Naruto showed a small undeniable blush as he hesitated with schoolboy-like nervousness. _Don't tell me…Girl embarrass he is? _she considered.

"Hey Dummy…are you embarrassed to have a girl touch you?" she grinned playfully.

He shivered. "w-wha! No! I…what I mean is!"

"No need to be shy, here" Mizore tried to carry him mistakenly she still had her ice claws.

He jumped at a exaggerating 10 feet in the air. "Yaaaaa!!" Giving Naruto a frosty shivering jolt to his expose skin.

"Oops…I'm Sorry about that"

///////////////////

Sic smiled with his twisted crooked fangs.

"Everyone, deprive yourselves of the weak forms and show them the pride of Youkai; the closes thing to God"

Cyoerraeth and Migoi smiled greedily and nodded at the devious command.

"I got dibs on the black hair boy, that little shit will be reimburse with prejudice for burring me!"

"I Don't really hold any grudges against them, I just want to eat! After all why should I have a chip on my shoulder for food?! Hehehe!"

///////////////////

The General gawked back at Kakashi with a worried look.

"Your a trained warrior Kakashi, don't you think your minimizing our chances of survival a little too inaccurately?"

"Trust me…I _was_ being accurate although there was a lot more of them before, but still there is the matter of Sic"

"Why the sudden change of heart?…don't you…" a sudden light enveloped them.

A Titan of power shocked waved the whole bare meadow, plowing it into tremendous asunder.

Naruto was suddenly blinded and quaked. "Whats is going on?!"

Covering his eyes, holding onto Mizore's hand tightly, he was fearing for more than himself this time.

She peered behind his shoulders. "I have a bad feeling about this…Naruto…" She squeezed his hand back.

"Be careful, whatever they are…even with my own power, I'm unsure of the outcome of this"

Sasuke was forcefully ducked down by the jittering Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, can you see what's going on?! The whole area is vibrating with energy!"

Sakura held on to his back. _Now what in the world are we dealing with?_

"I don't know…and I don't care" Sasuke snarled wanting to avenge his pride. Readying his Kunai for a strike, his eyes twitch, sweating.

The adults stood their ground despite the deadly menace submerging and surging them.

"Kakashi!…our first priority is keeping the kids safe, even if it cost us our lives!" the general frown, but he was ready to give his life to keep his daughter safe.

"I know! I won't allow my comrades to die" he kept himself cool.

A Snow mist bloomed over the area. Kakashi examined the area, dead wicked blue slit eyes glowed at him. The same eyes that took away Rin.

"Damn you…" he muttered. _I am sorry Obito, forgive me. I won't let this happen again!_

He and Mifune when on a barraged towards the fiends. "Everyone! make a break for it!" Kakashi yelled.

In a state of shock They all got up and ran as instructed. Each of them thwart by a sudden attack. The dust bloomed as Naruto and Mizore stumbled behind a nearby dead took cover with Mizore clinging behind him.

"I can't see!…what the hell just happen?! what are they?"

Mizore got a good look and her eyes widen. "They are Monsters just like me…they're way dangerous" she whispered with heavy dread. "I-I don't think any of us are any match for them"

He look back to see she was physically shaken with fear and nervousness. "hey…" He said while shaking too.

"You'll be ok aright…I won't let them hurt you…because regardless of what you are I'll protect you….not matter what, so don't sweat it ok?"

Her blue eyes dimmed with a calm look. She smiled never feeling so relaxed. "Naruto…" she mouthed heartily.

_Thank you._

"kya! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!" Sakura asked in concern, short of hysteria."I would be better if you weren't so close to me!" he complained.

Reluctant to keep her out of the way, and keep that crazy girl safe. _Just who the hell or what are they? _

Two enormous figure rose from the bloom their massive feet stomped the green flora meadow.

Migoi rose towering the trees in the area. He transformed into a large 20-ft brown hairy beast, roaring for it's dominance. He started down everyone with his brow ridge eyes.

The she-wolf Cyoerraeth levitated, her arms grew the length of her body, her jaw lined extended with a row of sharp teeth as if dead itself showed its presence.

Sic grew into a 30 ft pale shining white and blue demonic horned beast glancing in the cold sun sky. Swinging about his massive claws and piercing the air with its bronzed horns, His whip-like spade tail pattered the fresh snow. Letting out a awful cackling roar confident in his supremacy.

///////////////////

**Bite size Monster Encyclopedia**

**Sasquatch**: Ape-like enormous hairy beings that inhabit dense forest. The usually peaceful secluded creatures are know to become violent creatures when threaten, with their monstrous strength they been caused landslides by pushing boulders and using tree trunks to batter their enemies.

**Banshee:** Female spirits that are the embodiment of mourning, they appear to warn death of love ones. Their hideous dead appearances strikes fear in mortals, the howling of a banshee have been know to pierce and deafen their victims.

**Territorial Spirit**: Evil spirits that govern geographical areas all over the world. This kind of demons come in many forms depending on their land, they are given full command of a array of Youkai who live on the land they rule.

///////////////////

The Sasquatch Migoi attacked brutally towards his two foes who dodge in the nick of time.

"I never expected anything good when Sic showed his face, the kids are pinned down by them so we have to attack them one…by one" Kakashi said with anguish.

barely surviving a battle with Sic long ago, now he had to be ready to fight tooth and nail against the nightmarish beasts, he could only hope the young ninjas can hold on, he had faith they could. Mifune shook his head at the thought of real harm coming to his daughter.

"No good! We need to get their attention!" Raising his sword, he was ready to take the behemoth down.

"Lets make quick work out of that ape, its our only chance!"

Kakashi nodded, performing crucial hand signs for his signature Jutsu.

The Uchiha was shaking distraught as the antagonist who taunted his pride now transform into a living breathing nightmare.

"The foul….power coming out of h-him" his eyes starred blankly.

"…it feels like it alone could…k-kill me" lost in his fears even Sakura's concern cries for him to snap out of it did not even signal through.

Sasuke was trenched in sweat. "I am not ready…" he gasp close to hyperventilating.

"_your weak…_" he heard a voice.

_Who?! _

"_Why are you so weak little brother?"_

He scowled recognizing the voice. _You!…I'll swear I'll kill you _

"_prove it then little brother, destroy any obstacle that confronts you, then and only then can you be worthy of challenging me foolish little Sasuke"_

"I'll kill you all!" Sasuke went after his desired target, the jeer and mocking burned into his pride blinding him.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura went after him.

Sic was in sight but as soon as he got close a shadowy figure blindsided his path.

"Not so fast brat! Your going to pay for burning me, you little rotten shit!!" Cyoerraeth growled.

"Like I care!" he aimed a high kick towards her neck. "piss off!"

The banshee blocked it, binding his leg. "Hehehe Your sweet human aroma is enticing! I'll just take one BIG bite!" she engaged her long jaws to nibble on his leg.

"You bitch! Let go of Sasuke-kun!" In a act of blind fury Sakura slashed at the foe's face releasing Sasuke. "gahhh!" it shrilled a wail with Kunai still impaled on her face. "Sasuke are you alright?" she helped to his feet.

"Yeah…" he looked away somewhat embarrassed. "Thanks…."

///////////////////

The pale fiend behemoth sauntered over the two. Mizore raised a massive wall of ice trying to divide her and Naruto from the Beast.

"Wow…Mizore" Naruto uttered behind her. _That's way cool! _

"Stay behind me Naruto…we still don't know what kind of Youkai we're dealing with"_ If We could even stop him…_She bit her lip.

Regardless he stood by her side. "Heh Nuts to that! I' am going to take down that overgrown lizard! He doesn't look that tough" he was a brave fool in reality he was scared out of his wits.

Mizore broke out of her passive face giving Naruto a half-feared angered stare. "Naruto! don't be a…" A thundering clash irrupted.

"Boy! You should know such carelessness will get you killed!!" Sic shattered the enforce ice wall like it was child's play.

The large claw slashed sending large chunks everywhere catching Mizore in the debris. "ahhh!" she laid the face down on the rubble. She looked on with her wary eyes her vision went into fritz as Naruto look on with a shock of horror and pure anger as he blurred from her sight.

_Naruto…I…go, L-L_ struggling to get up she fell back._ Leave. For my sake. _

"Mizore!" Naruto yelled, his anxiousness soon flooded with rage as he heard a full hearty laughter from the beastly assailant amuse at the cruel act he done.

"Hehehe! She maybe a Monster but she still just a pitiful yuki-onna! only a few leagues above you humans, she deserves that and more!" he continued to laugh.

"You bastard! How dare you do that to her?!" turning to face the dragon faced monster leering back. _I had enough of you creep! You pay for what you done! _his thoughts rambled hatred.

Sic look back and started to chuckle. "Hehehe Well this amusing, why do you give a rats ass about her? She's a Youkai after all, what does she mean to a pitiful human like you? Why don't you just run away and save your own hide? Hehehe"

"Shut the hell up! I am Ninja!…" Reaching for a kunai. "Y-you really think I am going to run away?! After you hurt Mizore?!"

"Hahaha! Really! what does she mean to you human?" He shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Its not like you both are chums! Monsters and Humans don't mix! Face it! She's a Youkai and your just a worthless Human brat!"

He saw the anger in his face and couldn't help but laugh even more. "Funny! A human caring for a well-being of a monster?! Ha!"

"You Freaking Lizard shit! Don't you fucking dare laugh when you hurt my friend!! Stay away from her or I'll kill you!!"

Sic chortled at the vague idle threat giving it and Naruto no mind.

"Naruto…" Mizore uttered as she laid motionless on the ground, she was obviously in a dose of pain as she tried to get up once more with her strength coming back to her.

Sic loomed over her defenseless body. Provoking Naruto into a feral growl and absolute rage.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" A series of kunais and shurikens buzzed at Sic.

"When will you learn your place child?" The projectiles froze and shattered before they hit.

The Behemoth suddenly jerked his body with sudden twist his tail smacked Naruto with lighting fast brute force.

Blood spilled from his mouth. _Damn you._

"Arghh!"

His body was sent flying crashing into the forest.

Mizore struggled to get up._ I know Naruto… but you should just leave, I don't need you to get hurt for me._ A ice tanto formed in her hand. "Y-you…awful fiend!" The Tanto broke into brittle pieces midair much to her distress.

_No…damn it…_

"Still alive ay? But still…You pathetic Yuki-onna aren't fit to join our races! I should just finish you off" Snarling like beast he smiled. "Think of it as a mercy kill you weak lil'bitch hehehe" He raised his claw hammering towards her.

Mizore was at the mercy of the blow, she close her eyes from the imminent death.

"STOP IT!"

A swift force stopped the massive claw in its place.

"You…" Sic slit eyes widen in disbelief. "How are you possible?!"

Naruto pushed against the claws, lifting him up above his head. He was straining looking down focusing his strength.

"Naruto…you" Mizore was in pure amazement and utter shocked as she saw the short boy lifting a monstrous hand that was a three times his size.

Her conversation with Naruto's "curse" soon filled in.

"_12 years ago my village was attacked by a demon fox; the kyuubi…" _

"…_The fourth Hokage had no choice but to seal it…in me"_

_Is it the fox? The power of that demon fox must be dripping out._ she was suddenly struck with a uneasy feeling.

"I…I won't let you hurt her, cuz if you do…If you will…." he growled under his breath gradually getting louder. Visible chakra winds spiraled out as a tremendous vortex surrounded Naruto.

Sic's eyes squinted at the heavy chakra atmosphere that was transpiring around the boy. "What is this?!" Sic shielded himself, he took a whiff of the disturbed air.

"I-I…you reek of something more sinister that any Monster!!…. Ugh! I smell demon in you! But I know you're a just a lousy fucking human! So how can this be?!"

Naruto's eyes briefly shined fury crimson red tainting from his usual calm blue eyes. He stood stoically with out fear. "….Don't lay a hand on Mizore…or I'll promise…you will…"** Whoosh! **The savage air rippled with killing intend. A Dark chakra pulse magnified the entire area.

"…**DIE!**" he snarled with a deep voice void of his own. Naruto pounced fearlessly like a wild beast aiming to maimed the attacker.

Between sizes he knew that he wasn't a challenge to the big demonic brute, before the mission he actually had worries of encountering enemy ninjas but beating Sasuke and being Hokage motivated him to march on. Sic with his giant scaly hand blocked and grabbed Naruto's little arm, merely a twig in his massive claw.

"grrr!" Naruto growled like a fearsome hungry beast.

He was scared when Sic showed his true form now has he saw Mizore in cruel peril the fear slipped away as well the humanity in him. Why? Did he dibbed into something awful in himself to save her? Was she so important after the short day encounter between them? Was it a dormant ethic to save someone to him, or was it something more because of her, was it destiny compelling him?

The chakra winds wrapped around Naruto's body, so strong it became visible cutting through Sic arm ripping his flesh part. "Fuck! What the hell his this?! what are you doing you f-fucking freeeeaaaak?!" He let out a agonizing bellow.

"You! fucking brat!! STOP! DAMN IT! SHIT!! Your shredding m-my haaaannnd!!"

Taking advantage of the distraction Mizore gathered her strength. She summon her ice powers. "Let go of Naruto!" two large ice spikes emerged and impaled Sic's torso.

"Garr!" Sic shrieked in pain as the spikes drove into his body bit by bit. "You snow bitch!"

Blood splattered on the floor as he dislodged the ice spears from his body. "Ugh!! Ah W-whatever the hell you are, your still a kid! a proud Youkai like myself won't stand to be bested by a runt! you freak!"

***Crack!* **

"Roooarahhhargh!" Naruto roared in agonizing pain before descending into a human cry. Sic lunged his hand tossing the incapacitated ninja into air.

"Naruto!" she caught him in her arms. Sic soon recovered from Mizore's retaliation charging on the two for another attack. Mizore quickly whipped up a small dust storm blinding him giving her the chance to escape with Naruto.

///////////////////

Migoi pounded the floor sending shock-waves rippling through the snow and Mifune took shelter in a nearby trench.

"Any good ideas?" The general asked tiredly. "Well He's a big fellow, If I could lay a lightning attack on him I could cripple him temporally while you have right at him"

"Right" Gripping the sword tightly he focused.

Kakashi's right hand glowed with crackles as lighting generated. The lighting sprinted into a form of a lightning shape dog running viciously towards the hairy giant. Mifune dashed out of the ditch welding his sword for a fetal slash.

Migoi seem to see no threat in the attacks. "Ha-ha! What a cute little dog! Come here little doggy…!" With a blinding flash the electric pulse seemingly fried the bumbling opponent.

The Samurai went for the swift blow. "Die! you uncultured beast!!"

"No, no, no It won't be that easily! Hehehe!" A giant shadowy finger wagged. "Ha! Now die!" Migoi clapped his hands together in a attack sending crushing sonic waves.

"General watch out!" Kakashi rushed in pushed him down.

The big hairy ape chuckled amused at the failed antics. "Hahaha! Try another one of those electric attacks! Their ticklish!!"

They both ran into hiding.

"He's immune"

"So I see…So…" Mifune growled. "…Any _other_ good ideas Kakashi?!"

"Just one" _two, three _The brute loomed over the area.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kakashi and Mifune jumped out to meet their foe. "Oh so eager to die?! Oh well its no fun anymore! I am hungry anyway!" he drooled. He swung his heavy oak strong arm at the two seemingly smashing them.

**Puff! Puff! **"what shadow clones?! What the?!" he flabbergasted.

"Over here" The two were side by side on Migoi's broad shoulders. "uh oh…"

**Slice!** He was decapitated with the joint sword and lighting cutter attack. "Well shit! I don't have a gut to eat!" he spoke once last time as the head rolled body collapsed in a tremendous quake as the two warriors landed on the ground.

"Not a bad plan!" Mifune huffed sarcastically.

"well that was the easy foe…Kinda of" Kakashi smiled casually under his mask.

"Yeah but too bad the blasted Jutsu of yours also did damage to my sword" The Katanta was dripping hot metal.

Kakashi embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck. "Good thing we're going to a blacksmith then? A stroke of luck?"

"Tch" The general huffed. "We have more important matters like my daughter for a damn bloody example"

Kakashi's mood shifted dead serious. "Right, lets move out"

They rushed over to the other's aid.

///////////////////

"Gah Soooo~ ugly! Get away from us you creepy creep!!" Sakura squirmed at the gruesome sight that was the banshee. _Wow! and I thought Ino-pig was a freak show on her own!_

The Banshee growled. "Who the hell are you calling ugly?! I have you know I have 25 suitors looking for me! Besides everyone knows that cherry blossom lil'girls are always the most revolting ones!" scoffing ensuring her vanity.

Sakura pouted, shaking fist wildly in revolt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY UGLY BITCH?!"

"Sakura! calm down and shut up…" Sasuke came to her side and settling his bag down. Placing his hand on her shoulder he whisper. "Sakura I got a plan so I need you to lend me your ear…"

"huh ok" she nodded.

He explain further. "I know you're the one whose always the kind to be armed and prepared, do you have a Fuma Shuriken?"

"huh? Oh yeah!" she settled the bag down pulling the giant shrunken. Sasuke then told her the plan with a quick nod from her Sasuke stood up.

"Good" Sasuke gave a small smug smile.

"Done giving your final good byes to your ugly girlfriend?! good! Now let me send you two to the warm embrace of the after life"

Sasuke sprinted recklessly towards the banshee slashing his kunai radically and randomly with out a aim at the air. "Tell me do you ever shut up?!" he yelled.

She chuckled with contend "Heh Such a foolish ninja!" Slashing her elongated arms at him which he promptly dodged before being cut down by a swift second blow.

"kya Sasuke!"

The cruel banshee strangled Sasuke grasping him by the throat, the dead hand chocked him. He struggled and gasped as she held him. "Oh you in pain?" the cackling laughter rung in the cold air.

"argh" he gasp one more time as the beast unhinged her jaw biting Sasuke's neck. 'ahhh!" he cried but it was short-lived as Cyoerraeth snapped his neck like twig.

**Snap!**

Sakura gasp in horror as the cruel demon tossed his lifeless body over the edge. There was a crunching sound coming out from her rotten jagged mouth.

"_huh? Taste…it tastes like wood" _she drooled and spat out what seem to be splinters. "ah no matter"

Sakura shivered briefly before crouching to retrieve her bag.

"Y-you! How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun?!" her dry eyes wobbled but she kept the steady stare. She pulled the Fuma Shuriken flailing it out to its full size.

Sakura aimed carefully before throwing it, the sharp weapon waved and spin towards the banshee. Cyoerraeth ducked as the star blade flew pass her. "What a lousy ninja trick!" "HA! Is that best you can do?! You really failed on that!"

she chuckled unaware as the Shrunken behind her transformed. Sakura smiled.

"Actually she did everything according to plan" Metal wires flung and wrapped around the unsuspecting foe ensnaring her in place. She struggled to get out wailing in sheer annoyance.

"Damn you Ninja! let me out!!" leering her foggy greens eyes at Sasuke who couldn't help but smirk. Growing like a mad rabid beast she gnawed at the sharp wires only to get cut back. "Fucking humans and their unbreakable wires!"

"Hey…" he preformed several hand signs.

She leered him only for her expression to quickly change in to horror.

"I hope in the next life, you know not to incite a proud Uchiha's wrath"

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! **

The huge flaming sphere scattered and smacked with blazing force into the helpless victim causing her body to quake. "Ayahhh!!" the painful screaming echoed through the woods as it roasted her alive. The smoke of burning flesh filled the air as the sizzling embers and snapping flames bellowed.

Sakura took a step back. "Sasuke-kun…" She covered her mouth, shocked and awe at the cruel act.

He stood smiling cheerfully with demented satisfaction.

"Heh"

A sudden paralyzing pulse spread to his body, straining him weak to his knees. "Ahh" _Damn it…god damn it!…I am almost out of chakra I-I been careless again._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came to his side, to their luck Kakashi and Mifune came too.

///////////////////

The duo made their debut into the snow wrapped forest after escaping Sic.

"T-this is kinda e-embarrassing!" Naruto shuddered as he was carried bridal-style in the pale arms of Mizore.

"Tell me would you have rather been left there?" she rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. "Naruto, You fancy that monster back their don't you? You dummy" she smirked.

"Hell no!! as for going back, ugh!! Well!! no I'm good!!"

She smiled nodding it off. _Such a weird boy, even at the after-heat of battle. _

///////////////////

Passing and dodging through the woods they made it into a peaceful open clearing.

"We should rest here for now, at least for the time being" She looked back at the empty forest horizon. "I guess we're too far away for him to catch up…or Father and your team to reach us, that's the only upset"

He nodded to let him down.

She settled Naruto back down to his feet. "Naruto, the wounds on your leg, you alright?"

He looked at her with dismayed momentarily but shook it off. Examining it he swung his leg, skipping it at the ground kicking the snow dust off.

"Yeah! I am just great! see I told'ja I heal fast!" he grinned only to depleted in confusion as he saw Mizore oddly pointing directly at him.

She was not discreet in pointer her small index finger right at his face. "Huh? Ugh what?….Your kinda weirding me out Mizore-chan?" he gawked back at her.

"Your blushing" she spoke with a deadpan tone.

His face turned even redder. "Shut up! I am so not!" he yelled embarrassed.

"yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why are you red in the face" she smiled teasingly.

He looked away crossing his arms, until a sudden light bulb popped.

"Well the reason is huh….that I am transferring all the blood into my head so I can formulated a awesome brilliant cool plan to defeat that ugly monster guy and kick his sorry scaly-ass back to his ugly-ass mama!" he gave a thumbs up sill feeling embarrassed. "cuz I'm a great ninja! After all!" _hehehe s-she not gonna buy that crap is she?_

Mizore could only stare blankly at the bizarre boy.

His eye twitch. _Yeah that just random bullshit_ he regretted his absurd excuse.

Tch! She sounded before breaking into laughter. "oh really? Then my bad" she giggled.

_He really is a odd boy but at least this is good, it will helps us keep our optimism up and our heavy minds clear._ she continued to laugh even Naruto joined in to laugh nervously too.

**ROOOOOAAARRR! **

Mizore shuddered briefly as she imagined the forces of hell marching towards them. "He's coming" she tried to draw all the hidden power she could muster out.

Naruto sighed as he kneeled down scooping the fresh snow as it trickled down his fingers.

"You know when I dreamed of becoming a ninja I would always imagine that I would fight rival ninjas from other countries, become powerful so I'll become Hokage…" He glanced at Mizore briefly. "Save cute girls…and be a hero…"

The snow-girl raised a eyebrow. _Cute girls?_ she thought confusingly.

His voice rose with a panic tone. "But not fighting against monsters and demons!!"_ Well I met Mizore-chan, even if she is a monster I guess that's compensating _he smiled before turning it into frustration.

"Just how are we going to take out that guy?!" he shouted agitated at the dilemma at hand.

"Calm down Dummy" she patted him in back. Naruto seem to relax instantly with the gesture. "Well…common sense tells us if we hit hard in the head or the chest for the heart, it will die no matter what it is" Crossing her arms she slumped her head disappointingly._ I just wish I had My sword in my possession, my ice weapons are still not powerful enough to pierce any strong skin or hide. _

"we're going to have work together in a plan if where going to attack him"

"Yeah I am with you…so before we plan anything what kinda powers does a Snow-girl have? I know you could make those huge ice walls n' stuff but what else can you do?" He gawked his head bewilderedly.

"I can create those ice wall because I am able to manipulate ice and snow under my will and also…" She grinned pointing behind him.

"Huh?" he was surprise to see five Mizores standing behind him. "What the hell?"

"Ice clones" she answered. "I am able to manipulate them, creating them out snow" The ice dolls reverted back to their original substance.

"well ya I can do that too" he nodded.

A sudden idea popped into his head. He turned to Mizore with a sly smile of his. "Hey Mizore-chan tell me…How good are you at being mischievous?"

"Huh?" Raising a curious eyebrow.

///////////////////

Birds flew off in distress and small animals scurried to safety as a lumbering behemoth moved its talon feet up and down the earth, moving briskly through the woods.

"Grrr! Where the hell are you brats!?" Sic looked and swayed over the area. He still held the wound on his left hand the aching raw flesh present in view.

"Come now! If you two would be willing to come quietly I won't hurt you! We'll just talk" Snapping his jaw he drooled.

"_I guessed they aren't gullible hehehe it'll just make it more fun to hunt my prey" _He sniffed the air, walking blindly on the forest floor unaware of a shiny wire.

**Tug!**

"huh?" the pine tree at his right shook as a barrage of kunais emerged swarming towards his face.

"bah!" He blocked all of the kunais with a swift swing of his arm. "You ninjas maybe unpredictable but your weapons are useless…!" a trio of Shuriken flew towards his eye.

"ahh!" he managed to move fast enough to have them miss the eye instead they impaled his scaly cheek and nose. He growled in annoyance. "You pitiful brats!"

"Hey ugly looking for me?!" Sic looked up. "Oh I am sorry! I guess you prefer to fight me personally huh?" A smirking Naruto appeared on top of the pine tree.

"You…" Sic snarled.

"Yup! Sigh! Everybody just wants to take on Naruto Uzumaki! hehehe" He grinned with tongue out.

Mizore popped her head from behind a tree.

_That Naruto, he has such a inflated ego. Then again if there were any indication of that, it would be the absurd plan he came up with, I am going to have to discard that "plan" that Dummy Naruto has thought up, its just pure banter against a foe like him. _

Sic shook his fist wildly. "Fuck you! You don't have the right to act high and mighty to me human!"

"Well come on and shut me up! I Ain't afraid of you scaly! Nhyaa!" Making his goofy face.

Mizore transformed taking her position in the plan, although she couldn't help but sigh. _He's replacing his fear with plain stupidly and heckling. _

Sic growled. "Ha! laugh now! I'll make you into a frozen corpse!"

Naruto caught in immediate surprise as the beast released a icy beam from his mouth completely freezing everything in its path. The pine tree stood brittle and collapse into a pile of ice fragments.

"Hahaha!"

**Poof! **

"Huh? A clone?!" looking in all frantically directions in disbelief. "Where's the real you human?!"

"nhyaa! nhyaa! Down here ugly!" Naruto teased behind a another tree below. "You despicable brat! Just die!" Another ice beam shattered the area.** Poof! **"Fuck…another clone!"

"ha! You think that's going to stop a ninja like me in his tracks? Then you don't know Naruto Uzumaki!" he popped from different tree

"Your like vermin! You're everywhere!" Sic leered him with a deafening growl soon a large chunk of ice hurled at him smashing square in the snout shutting him up.

"Arghh! What the hell?!" He shook off the ice debris off; being hit in that sensitive area was freaking irritating!

The Snow-girl emerge with a contented laugh. "And you better think again before messing with Mizore Shirayuki"

Sharp ice stalagmites rose around her breaking the ground. "It would be a painful mistake that will cost you" She gave a icy glare.

Naruto grinned smugly running his thump against his lip. "Your in trouble now pal! your messing with Naruto and Mizore now!" pointing his finger at the attention of the large behemoth.

She then snapped her attention to Naruto with dissatisfied look. "Hey why are you getting first billing? Shouldn't I get the privilege since I saved you?"

"I am the one saved you first! plus I said already said it!" He ranted back.

She chuckled lightly. "ha! says the guy who trembles and blushes of embarrassment whenever I get close to him"

Her smirk put him off the edge "Hey! I wasn't embarrassed ok?!"

"Sure you weren't" with a sarcastic tone.

"Would you let that go?! I wasn't!"

"Uh-huh"

"I am serious!"

Sic could only stand and watch at the silly rants coming from the children, with his eye twitching from annoyance he finally snapped.

"SHUT UP! You annoying spewing little brats!! Just shut up!!" Opening its mouth the blue volt obliterate everything in its path; only piles of brittle ice fragments remains.

Naruto and Mizore could only shield themselves from the blinding ray has they were seemingly perished in the attack.

///////////////////

Nearby a far out tree rustled with commotion.

Mizore peered behind the trunk. "Those clones have bitten the dust" She then faced Naruto who was smiling back gratefully.

"Well I am sure glad that wasn't us! _Now _I am really thankful I can perform that stupid shadow-clone Justu!" He sighed heavily with a nervous chuckle before looking back at the enemy situation.

Mizore read the circumstances. "It seems that we're really pissing that guy off now, if he keeps heedlessly brandishing attacks like that we may be able to have the upper hand on him when we focus our attacks "

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! So all we have to do is keep him mad!" Naruto chuckled childishly. "We just have to send over more and more of our clones to mess with him, and just as he's getting dog-tired we'll go over and wail on that scaly asshole!"

Mizore shook her head. "Its not that simple Dummy, We may be dealing with a S-class Monster, I doubt evasion with clones and crude rampages from him are enough to wear him down"

"S-class? Ah your exaggerating! eh but I guess your right we have to attack that creep head on when the opportunity pops up"

Naruto rigorously thought through long and hard for a flawless devastating victory counter attack plan. "Well I got nothing!" The hero muttered.

She sighed disapprovingly . "Well I guess we have to coordinate our heads together when…Wait I got it"

"Got what?"

"A plan Dummy, but all I need from you is to follow my exact coordination, just come with me ok?" She got up from her concealed place.

"Aw come just tell me now!" Naruto whined.

"**Yes, do tell us**"

Naruto and Mizore shivered with ghastly expression as they both slowly turned around. They were face to snout with the towering horned behemoth.

**Gulp! **

_This beast, I couldn't sense him?, could it be he repressing his Youki?_ "How the heck did a lumbering noisy beast such yourself managed to creep behind us?" Mizore asked while Naruto stood passive expression on his face biting his lip hard.

"Oh you two dirty sniveling little brats are so conceded! you didn't even notice me! I am so hurt! But don't worry I'll compensated the pain" Sic growled deeply.

"_Naruto, run" _Mizore whispered.

///////////////////

The Two fleeted from the tree before it was thrashed and stomped down by the gigantic foot. They sprinted heedlessly through the woods trying to keep each other alive by escaping Sic. Naruto grabbed Mizore by the hand and made their jump to the tops of the trees running from one top to another. After a few minutes of running they were on top of their own perspective trees they made distance from the ice demon.

"Ok, Stop here" Mizore halted with Naruto across from her. "Remember follow my lead, create your clones" She proceeded to transform using the collective snow on the area to raise her ice dolls.

Naruto nodded.** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **Score of clones appeared alongside the dolls.

He gasped briefly._ Ok that's should do it!_ swiping the bead of sweat from his face.

"How you holding on?!" he shouted to her. _Huh?!_

She seem to be in a stupor state not answering, as if she was about to give in to unconsciousness. A light stream of blood dribbled down.

"Hey Mizore, you ok? Your bleeding!"

Mizore soon snapped out. Looking around disoriented before focusing her attention to him. She swatted the blood collecting on her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm alright…" she paused. "its just the encounter from…f-from…" she dizzied out, her body collapsed free-falling from the tree.

Naruto reacted quickly. "Mizore!" He swooped down catching her in midair. They both descended on the ground. "Aw crap what happen?!" He panicked. "Mizore!!"

"Damn it! No! what I am I going to do?!! Where's A DAMN MEDIC?!" he yelled.

While he went into a nervous frenzy her eyes fluttered open. Her fingers trembled. She lightly tugged at his collar.

"Hey Dummy, please refrain from screaming close to my ear, you little barking idiot" she smirk faintly.

Naruto smiled but soon became distraught. "What?! Mizore?! What happen?! Whats wrong?"

Her blue eyes just fixated on him with out a expression. _That Dummy, hes always barking…But he's worried about me. _She blushed vaguely. _Naruto…_

"I'm Ok. just little fatigued, the mass Ice dolls just depleted my reserves temporary so don't worry about"

Naruto didn't respond. The worried look still didn't dispelled from his face. The heavy blue irises detach, looking down immediately they darted back at the corner of his eye. He quickly jolted his head to hear thundering footsteps approaching.

"Hes coming" Mizore spoke first.

_Yeah_ The ninja helped the girl up to her feet.

"Heh, Like you I am stronger than I look Naruto so don't count me out" backing it up with a confident smile._ He may act drastically if he keeps being preoccupied with my health it may bother the co-oration of the plan. _

"I just need a few moments of rest, I'll be with my full strength for final assault"

"yeah…" Naruto said half-hearted. She noted the odd behavior but paid no further attention.

They discussed the new "better" plan. The tired Mizore rested for a few minutes. But Naruto saw no improvement.

_Mizore…_Clutching his fist with a loud snap. Blood flowed and swam. "Ugh…S-speaking of the plan, Were going for the head right?"

"Yes" she replied with out glancing back.

"Good, I like how you think" He cracked his knuckles satisfyingly. "Come on Mizore Crack your knu-I mean ugh Claws? and ugh lets KO him!"

"I know your eager Naruto but you must let the clones take the frontline first then we'll attack on the fourth wave" The clones when into the fray as Sic made his approach.

Mizore sat patiently waiting for her strength. The melancholy Naruto looked at her for brief moment. "_Just stay here" _he muttered.

There was a long pause, trying to sway the tension away she made a light conversation.

"I guess this was better than that absurd plan of your wasn't? You come up with the most crazy ideas to rattle any anybody's head, I mean when I first met you My first expression of you was all but normal, you sure know how to make a first expression. Heh Right Naruto?" she grinned.

There was a unwholesome silence. "Naruto?" she turned around to see she was alone.

"Don't tell me?" She saw the real Naruto making his way through the clones with the determined look on his face.

"That Idiot…this time Naruto really is" She sighed. "I have to admired his bold altruism although folly behavior…In the right light…its kind of c-cute"

///////////////////

Sic loomed over the crowds as he swiped and slashed the clones away they retaliated back with a barrage of kunais and Ice tantos. The 30 ft creature groaned as it was bombarded.

"Arghh! "Sic yelled attacking and destroying much of the waves in blind rage.

///////////////////

"_I Won't let you get hurt Mizore! You'll just stay and rest, I'll beat the crap oughta that overgrown preaching lizard once in for all!" _

The ground under Naruto started to rumble. "Whaaa!" His limbs were caught and bind with ice. "Huh?! What the he-"

"You're really are a reckless handful you know that?" Mizore approached him with confuse and angered look. "Whats your deal? What happen with us working together? Our strategy?"

Naruto began to stare a the ground. "I Just really want to take care of that guy! Human this and Human that! I don't care if they are Monsters, demons, humans or whatever! My foot doesn't discriminate on whose ass its kicking!"

"So is it about some ninja pride or something fickle like that? Dummy" The fuming expression on her face said it all. The ice shackle on him seem to grow even colder.

"No, its more than that! Jerks like him get on my nerve! Plus…I know we kinda just met and all but I'll fucking regretted If I see you hurt again or anybody else for that matter!"

Mizore's pale face lighten up at what he said.

"Hey, I vowed to protect you, and seeing as your my friend I plan to keep it!"

The icy ire on her eyes scolded him. "Whats good is your vow if you get killed you idiot?!" she yelled.

"I am sorry. Its just… Truth is I don't have a lot friends who know about what I was born with…"

He smiled. "But when I told you…about the fox, you didn't look at me with disgust or other shit the villagers have given me…if I lose you… I don't know"

"Of course I' wouldn't dummy! I may not be in same degree as you but I know what it is to be hated…" She released him from the icy binds. Looking away with a tint of light pink on her cheeks.

"Naruto, When you rightfully accept me a friend when I revealed myself to you as a monster…I felt bliss, your different to me too you know, So we're working together whether you feel for my safety or not, because I too would feel very regretful if a selfless guy like you would've been taken from this _cold _world"

Naruto looked on widen eyes. "Mizore…"

_Why I am feeling intense embarrassment now… from him? _"Naruto…"

There was running footsteps coming in.

"Hey guys!!" a Naruto shadow-clone came into the scene. "Ok! I know you two are having a "moment" but where getting our asses kick by that giant damn lizard!"

A deafening creaking sound erupted. "whoa!" the cloned yelled. A huge ice spike plowed through him.

**Puff!** Soon other large ice spikes rose peering its way from the cracked grounds destroying the landscape. Naruto and Mizore look at each other and nodded.

It was time for the assault.

///////////////////

"I Had enough of you annoying shits! Arghh!" The ground shook with ominous tremors buffing beneath them.

"What the?" "whoa! The earth is shaking!" the clones called out.

"Feel my wrath!! AND DIE!!!" Sic calling out his true power's threshold.

Large ice spike rose in columns one after another picking everything off the land, shattering the ground, plowing any boulders and uprooting the trees. The clones and ice dolls were shredded as they fell reverting back to ice chunks and energy.

Naruto and Mizore sprinted towards the scene. "Lets take him quick and easy!" The blond ninja took out two kunais equipping them in each hand.

They rode the rising spikes towards elevation jumping from one spike to another. "We got him near his eye level!" Mizore yelled as she gracefully wall-jumped from each ice pillar to another without a flaw.

**Clank! Clank! **The dual handheld blades dig into the solid ice releasing a small bloom of snow dust.

"Yeah! I am Right behind ya!!" He propelled himself to another pillar again digging the blades and jumping to another.

The chaotic area was under siege with unpredictable action.

Newly formed ice spikes grow mowing their way through the currents ones Naruto was alarmed as the spike he was scaling severed and toppled.

"Ahh crap!" He tried to jump only to have debris muffle him out.

Mizore looked back at disaster. "Naruto!" she acted quickly freezing the moister in the air below him creating a twisting slide, Naruto rode the slippery ice to the nearest pillar.

Securing himself he smiled. "Thanks Mizore-chan, I owe you one!!"

Returning it with a sly smirk. "You know I am starting to think your accident prone, By the way that's the second time I saved your ass so next time I get top billing in our names!" she winked.

///////////////////

They inch themselves closer to their colossus foe who surrounded himself in a fortress of clustering glimmering obelisks.

Sic bellowed. _"The damn kids…I've been reckless!_ _The younger generation always have their energy intact…That Blond human brat or whatever he is, I been toying with this crap too long!! Fuck this I am going finish you two now!_"

The lethality of his power soon tripled as the forest was subsiding into a rocky wasteland.

"_By now Migoi and Cyoerraeth should be done and finished with brigade that General has hired, then will bring that curse sword back to Yomi, The welfare of Lord Jubi depends on this mission! When he awakes I'll be glorious in his eyes! Bwhahaha"_

///////////////////

_Whats this? _

Perching on top of the icy spire she looked around with a sense of urgency, behind her in the far distance Naruto stumbled with effort to keep her then focus her attention towards Sic, her eyes widen; A wall of fog almost like liquid, clouded rather it was spilling through out the area, she was shocked. _I could actually sense his Youki now. _

She frown, once again biting her lip. _This bad. Really bad._

The emission of power seem to surged through out the region, A force spilled into the area as a slow creeping pale blue mist leaked into the ice spike valley. Sic's new influence over the domain was darker and menacing. A edging howling laughter insure his upcoming presence.

///////////////////

"What the heck?! What in the world is that?" Mesmerize, he was surprise to see a mist blanking the horizon, in a few minutes it would soon be hard to see Mizore's progress; separating them from visual contact would be bad . So _that asshole has more tricks huh? You bastard, your just delaying your enviable ass kicking. _

_I have to contact Mizore!_ "_I better prepare myself"_ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** three clones appeared on the ground below. Hey guys! I need you to go and contact Mizore!" he reached into his bag pulling out a radio headset. "here! Give this to her and…"

One of clones Face-palmed. "You idiot! Why didn't you just give it to her in the first place?!"

Naruto stared blankly into space until realizing the fault. "Gahhhh!!! Ugh never mind that! Just give this to her!" he hanged his own headset around his neck. Tossing the headset to them the clones nodded and made their heist towards the Foreboding mist looming.

///////////////////

"Father where are you? Naruto and I desperately need some support" she stood apprehensively unknowing what would come when the S-class beast makes its clash; was it a imminent death?

"Mizore!" her ears ringed with familiar loud voice. Homing in the origin she jolted her attention far below to the partially crushed ground which now could be considered a high abyss from the view point. Almost like ants she could make out two Narutos make-shifting themselves into a catapult sending another unflinching Naruto into airborne.

"AHH!" he yelled as he promptly landed on the nearest spire.

"Naruto?"

He steady himself with caution. "Mizore! Here!" she caught the headset. "A radio earpiece? Good thinking…but if you had this all along why didn't just gave to me from the start? Our cooperation would have been more precise, hehe you really _are _a Dummy Naruto" raising a eyebrow the clone felt himself sweat.

"I already said that to myself! Ok?!" the clone said with displease tone; pouting his chap lips.

"huh?" she blurted out.

The headset vibrated with muffed sound. _"Hey! Mizore! Can you hear me?!"_ the microphone piece buzzed.

"Yes I can hear you, I am guessing you saw the ominous fog coming, no doubt we would lose visual communication"

"Yeah! that overgrown lizard pulling some weird powers now, Too bad, I would love to see the defeated look on his beat up face after we wail on him! To bad for this damn fog!!"

The piece whined from loud unnecessary feedback. Causing Mizore sharply to throw a fit.

"Hey! Loudmouth! stop yelling into the piece!" calming down.

"I swear when we're out of harms way I am gong to freeze your mouth permanently " she said it with a cold tone that shook Naruto's soul from the other side. His voice stuttered out of fear.

"eh! S-sorry about that! Anyway…"

///////////////////

The Sun glisten on the now open blue partially clouded sky. A caw from a grey bird echo through out the vicinity. By curiosity it flew towards the mist; obscured the region the bird glided inside. There was a crackling crystallization sound then after that omen one last dying caw.

///////////////////

A sharp cracking sound reached Naruto's hears. "eh?" then a thunderous booming ruptured before he knew it even more spikes emerged crushing and merging with the previous spire.

"Oh Crap! not again! Not again! Whaaa!!" he yelled trying to propelled himself away from harm.

spikes with spikes! He thought. closer and closer making each ice spike into a ice cactus

Several spikes grew right before him.

"Whoa!" HEY!" "Ahh!" Blasting each kunai out his hand being force to hold on them for a bone chilling support as they seep through. He frown. "Gahhhh! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Naruto! are you alright?" her warm concern voice escaped intact from the earpiece.

///////////////////

"Yeah but whish I brought gloves! Burr!"

"What was that?" she asked without a bother.

"ah Nothing! Can you see me?! You kinda blend in with ice! Hehehe oh shit I hope I don't fall…again"

She peered her eyes on the distance. "I can barely see you from this distance, jeez for ninja you sure are slow to keep up"

"Well sorry! I don't have freaking superhuman strength to make your jumping look easy!" Amused She began to chuckled as the blue mist let out a gust. Mizore then shuddered, her body quivered from the cold. Huddling herself she didn't why it was so cold to her. _What is going? This feeling…Its like tiny pricks from daggers. How? I am a Yuki-onna, a snow maiden My body lives for the cold but why I am reacting from it…unless_

There a crackling sound.

"Huh?" The doppelganger clone expressed its incredulity with a murmur as the popping sound of frost covered his body.

He examined himself in horror, seeing his hand turn ghostly white with icicles hanging from his fingers.

"ughh!" he let one last gasp before the entire body transform into solid ice; it shattered.

**Puff!** the other two clones gagged as the mist instantly froze them then soon dispelled.

Mizore could only stand and watch. "N-N…Naruto!" New-found fear struck her as numbness took over quickly.

///////////////////

His headset buzzed. "Huh?! What is it?! Whats that sound?! Mizore!" the pale blue mist made its away towards him. The earpiece rose again as the muffle sound of the snow-girl made it through; so did the warning she sent him made his eyes widen.

A shadowy silhouette emerged from the fog, a frost covered Mizore struggled to push forward. She wheezed heavily as he body collapsed she was force to hug the ice spire close to prevent her from falling. "Naruto…"

"Crap! Mizore hold on!" another cracking sound erupted close to Naruto.** Slash! **_"Gahhhh! Ahh!"_ The light in his blue eyes left him.

The look of horror patterned Mizore's face. "Naruto!!" she cried with a cold shriek, The blond ninja couldn't react as another newly form spike puncture through his belly.

The mist soon spread and departed as the behemoth Sic surfaced out of it.

"Hehehe Don't worry, YOU WILL SOON JOIN HIM!" She turned around with a expression of terror and shock with fresh tears. In a swift diving motion his hand swooped, it ripped through her torso. The expression of dread never left her cold lifeless face as the body fell into the abyss.

He roared with pleased laughter. "Hehehe! It was a shame! Oh well the fun was gone anyway!" he took a glance at his hand only to see small ice fragments from the blow but didn't pay much matter he was content of what he done. Sic continued to laugh as two high leveled shadowy ovals fell across the top of his broad head.

"Hey ugly!" a loud cheerful voice yelled.

"huh?" he looked up and was treated with a devastating dual punch from two small but strong kids.

**Ice and Fire duet! Samurai and Ninja attack! **They called out. Mizore and Naruto descend from the sky and punched the everlasting life out of his right eye. Mizore landed with her ice claw a enormous blow. While Naruto on the other hand gave his twist with shurikens tucked away in his knuckles.

"Rooarghahhheahhh!" Time slowed down for the moment the punch rippled shockwaves through his eye and skull completely dismantling it. The Giant crippled in pain has he fell to his knees.

The boy and girl descend down the chaos "I still say that was stupid cliché attack name_,_ so its random and childish its so laughable" Naruto shrugged. "it work didn't?!" he protested but she didn't respond.

The deadly mist around them quickly departed as if a strong wind carried it away. The valley of Ice stalagmites broke and toppled before them burying the lumbering beast in a tomb.

Naruto scrambled his arm and legs frantically "clones are not going save us from this rough landing!" "Relax, but still can I use you again to cushion my fall?" She said jokingly and half-fearfully as she braced herself for impact.

The two kids landed with a loud thump on the fresh mounts of snow as a result of the aftermath.

"whoa!"

"…!"

Snow bloomed as they landed. Naruto got up to his feet quickly with a enthusiastic spark shaking the fresh snow off his blond hair.

"gahh!" Arching his back his eyes twitched with a unpleasant expression.

"Oh great! there's snow under my jacket! Its freaking cold!! Arghh!" letting the dripping slush leave his orange jumpsuit. "Ah S-So s-super v-very c-cold! Burr!"

Mizore slowly patted the snow off her kimono and head. With a sly smile she scooped a handful of snow and threw it at Naruto hitting his blue forehead protector. Hey! Hehehe" he chuckled with a fox-like grin. They both joined in with a light laugh.

**Boom!**

**Roooooaaaar!** Sic surfaced from the snow bank with a booming eruption bewildering his two victims with expression of unmoving shock and surprise.

The right side of his face was partially bloodied and crushed, the shut eye still fumed deadly intent.

He lifted his left arm up into the air.

"**DIE!!" **it swung do in a swatting motion while they stood visibly petrified.

In a flash a illuminating electric spark pulsated behind him.

**Slice!**

Cutting the flesh with a buzzing sound; slicing the scaly arm off.

Blood spilled and spluttered as the amputate arm landed a imprinting on the ground.

"Arghhahhhehhhaaa!" The once fearsome beast cried in shrieking pain as he degenerated back to his human form. He desperately tried to cover his bleeding stump with his robe cloth.

///////////////////

"Naruto! Mizore!" familiar voices called out with a yell.

Mizore eyes widen with a bright open smile as her father came running to her. "Mizore!" the cheerful father lifted his little girl up with a warm hug not threatening to let go; much to her embarrassment.

"Mizore!! Daughter! Are your alright?! Do you need any help?! Talk to me!!" the steel tough warrior wailed tears. She flushed red with a embarrass look.

"Father…" Tears of her own started forming under her blue eyes. "Please put me down, its mortifying" with the smile still brilliantly shine.

Naruto stood up and looked around smiling to see Sensei and teammates. Briefly glaring on one of them.

Kakashi stopped in front of Sic who cursed and wailed scurrying away on his back kicking the snow away. He spoke without looking."Naruto, you alright? I am sorry it took so long, but I am glad you did well" he cheerfully smiled to bring comfort before turning his attention to Sic glaring back.

"You piece of shit Kakashi! You only caught me by surprise! You're no _under any circumstances_!equal to me!"

Kakashi stood with a passive look. _"Rin, her soul would be at rest now…"_ He presented a Tanto that shine brilliantly.

Sic growled grinding his jagged teeth. Grinning a disgusting bloody smile. "You bastard human! Disgusting inferior filth will never claim the life of mine!! Die!" He slashed at Kakashi.

Nobody had time to react, everyone was caught in a shock. Blood dribbled down the jonin's green jacket. The claw damped with fresh blood. "Hehehe…Huh?!" Sic eyes widen.

_A flesh wound. _Kakashi thought. "You're _Weak_ Sic, with two brave youngsters you were reduced; Your no more" Brandishing his tanto. "Your done"

"Arghh ahh You!…STAY AWAY!" Sic panicked with face of horror, kicking the snow as he scurried up and ran like a bat out of hell.

Mifune tried to pursue but Kakashi halted him. "Wait, I'll take care of this"

He taped blood from his flesh wound with his hand he marked the ground with his palm.

**Summoning Jutsu!**

A pack of dogs garb in Ninja appeared in all sizes.

"Hey" a small passive pug spoke and saluted lazily in front of the pack.

"Ok, Pakkun I won't chitchat on the trivial details, the target is marked with my blood you and the rest follow the target; he's wounded. Secure him or if not destroy him completely as a last option, just don't let him escape"

The pug nodded. "Alright business as usual boys" he sighed. "its going to be a pain the ass in the snow but lets move out!" taking a whiff of the air.

Pakkun led the pack of dogs into forest after Sic.

The Samurai concealed his sword back to his scabbard. "Kakashi…are sure about this?"

Kakashi paused with a nonchalant expression. "Yeah, But first we have another dilemma on our hands, and by _our _I mean my Team"

His head gawked at him with subtitle seriousness. "I want to know why Monsters, dangerous ones I might add want with the sword? I won't pry on the details that your daughter is a Yuki-onna but I need some answers…"

Mifune took a quick glance. "I will, I'll tell you all that I know and any critical information I can gather but for the record I knew this sword was valuable in the underground market for the price of its wealth but believe me I could never hazard a guess why a band of Youkai would attack us for the sword…_unless_"

Kakashi raised a eyebrow.

///////////////////

"pheeew! Oh boy!" Naruto squatted loosing up his forehead protector to his neck.

"You alright?" Mizore sat down next to him.

"Yeah! I am just!…" he collapse on his back. "beat!" leaving a impression on the snow.

"hehehe I guess all the energy finally left you" Mizore giggled. She suddenly felt heat of a occurring on her cheeks, Naruto was laying his hand on top of hers while he continued to smile obliviously.

He soon notice the redness. "Hey Mizore-chan are you sick or something? Your turning red"

"W-whatever are you talking about? Its not like I am blushing or anything"

"Eh?"

"Naruto! Mizore!" Sakura waved with a relief smile.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!"

"…" Mizore took her hand back with the vague blush still lingering.

"I'm glad you two are alright, especially you Naruto, Don't get wrong but I imaged you'll make the situation a lot worse especially for Mizore" she let out a heavy sigh with sly grin.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan! give me some credit!" he frowned.

Mizore laughed. "That's not far from the truth" she chuckled.

"_Whaaa?!"_ Naruto said with anguish.

"I am kidding, kidding" but Naruto still moped.

Footsteps from Sasuke caught Naruto's attention. They both glanced at each other until Sasuke departed. Naruto followed. Mizore noticed. "Hey Naruto where are yo…"

"hmm You seem of fond of Naruto don't you?" Sakura asked with intriguing interest.

"Naruto? You know I misjudged him. In only a few calm and nightmarish hours can really change the superficial prospective of a bumbling mischievous fame egoist into that of a kind brave guy who I can trust"

"hehehe yeah I guess once you get past his reckless annoying hyperactive knucklehead personal He really comes with surprises now and then. So Mizore? Are you interested him?" the schoolgirl ninja asked with hopeful eyes.

"Me? Interested in Naruto?"

"Yeah! Just for the record your not the only one who has eyes for Sasuke-kun so…"

_"Sasuke? He could fuck off"_ Mizore spoke in a low harsh voice interrupting her.

"Understand this forehead girl there is more than just the exterior of a boy to focus on. Sasuke is a snake, you're better off without him. Whether you heed this its your choice of if you agree or not"

///////////////////

"Hey! Sasuke! I want ask you something" Naruto hurried to Sasuke who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

"I want to know what the hell was that bullshit back there at the meadow, You were closer to Mizore-chan! You could have rescue her easily instead you abandon her and went off to fight that creep? Leaving her to fall!!"

Sasuke kept walking without a lance. "What the hell is your problem bastard?! Huh?! Tell me!" he yelled louder.

Catching the attention of everyone.

Again Sasuke didn't respond which angered Naruto more. "You fucking arrogant bastard your not like that! Your _not _suppose to be like that!!" He sprinted after him aiming with his fist Sasuke quickly spanned around and block his blow.

They glared at each other.

"Not this time you bastard!" Another Naruto appeared behind and punching a crushing blow to Sasuke's left cheek. Taking by surprise he collapsed on the ground with a humiliating glare.

Everybody reacted to the scuffle. "Naruto stop! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to help Sasuke only to be lightly pushed away.

He made no eye contact as he went back to walking, Kakashi approached halting Sasuke by the shoulder.

"Sasuke, I need to have a private word with you when we had back to the station" He shrugged Kakashi's hand briefly looked away before walking again.

"Naruto, its ok, just calm down alright?" Naruto still glared with a frowning Mizore at his side trying to calm him down.

Sasuke continued to walk before he stopped at his tracks. "Mizore…and Naruto…I am sorry" he continued towards the station.

There was silence.

Naruto's heavy eyes drooped as he fixated them to the ground. Mizore observed with a brief look.

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi called him out. Naruto looked up.

"You did good today, you preformed excellently at your duties. You'll make a outstanding model shinobie in given time" Giving cheerful thumbs up. "I'm proud of you!" Showcasing a warm smile much a like a real father would praise his son's actions.

The luster smile gradually returned to Naruto.

Mizore nodded with shy smile staring back at him without a blink. _I already think Naruto is a outstanding Ninja._ She started to blush intensely.

Naruto nonchalantly rested his arms behind his head. _Sigh, it's a long day and the mission hasn't even started yet!_

"Hehehe, I don't about know about you Mizore-chan but I'm sure am bu…"

she made a quite step in front of him stopping the boy on his tracks. "Naruto…"

Taking back by the sudden close encounter. "Huh? Mizore-chan?" he said bewilderingly.

"Naruto, I-I…w-wanted…" she started to stammer, trying to look away then back and fourth. Her body started to shake briefly only confusing him.

"ugh you alright? Do you have a fe…"

"T-tell…I…"

"…!"

Naruto was surprise and caught off guard at she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"T-thank you for saving me, Naruto" Blushing madly she hurried and dashed out like a ghost before he could react.

He could only stand with his mouth slightly ajar and eyes widen to their fullest, touching his cheek with a small blush of his own.

///////////////////

**Amegakure**

Thick rain poured down as rotors cut and splashed the water away.

From below common people and Rain ninja looked up with wonder as a jet-black aircraft moved through the mysterious industrialized cold city towards the forbidden awestruck edifice; domicile to the God of Amegakure.

"A God eh?" The comb bleach-blond hair man reclined into his seat; Yomi chuckled harshly. A human calling himself _God _was quite amusing indeed.

Besides him was a scowling red eyed woman with blond hair tied in a ponytail, in her mid-twenties look liked she was going to bash him for unspecified reasons.

A light chuckle emerged across from Yomi. "Sorry beg my pardon Yomi-san. Anyway I wonder how Sic-san, Cyoerraeth-chan and Migoi-kun are doing" a polite dark brown short hair man said with a concern tone of voice.

The black suit clad man casually settled down his pitch-dark shades to the table across. His eyes were as black as the Devil.

The mad grin shine a lightning flashed. "Ah! Thanks for reminding me Kimaru" he reached to a small steel cage box under his seat, something squealed and scurried around. The small ball shape spider monster grinned and eyed everybody with its cyclobs vision.

Kimaru's green eyes gleamed with wonder. "Ah! a Shikigami, my, my! very interesting" Smiling brightly.

"What a disgusting thing" the fierily woman said.

Yomi petted the little monster. "Now, now Emiru don't say such a harsh things, you will hurt its feelings! hehehe" The small spider-like monster's eye glowed.

"Whatever" Emiru said smuggly.

///////////////////

"Mother!" The little Yuki-onna was nearly suffocated with her mother's hug.

"You little imp of daughter! You really scared me this time! If those fiends weren't dispatched already I would!…" she twirled her daughter left and right. "I tired to put off a brave front but I couldn't! I was so worried! A mother shouldn't have to live with that awful dark cloud above their head!"

"I am ok! really mother. I am just a tad tired, nothing at all to worry about. Really"

After that she was let go of the iron grasp of a hug she sat down on her bed.

She sighed again seeing her mother frown. "Really mother I am fine, Thanks to the Ninja team and father I am safe. Especially the praise should in fact go to that boy; Naruto"

Her eyes slanted trying to avoid eye contact. "Without him, well…it wouldn't been a lot _tougher_" she hesitated with the last word. The mother suddenly remembered what Naruto told her. _"I'll promise I'll save Mizore-chan at all cost! She my friend after all! And I'll make those guys pay! I vow it!"_

She smiled. _He said with such enthusiasm that only a hero could conjure up. You know, I am starting to believe that this one boy name Uzumaki wasn't just a random passer-by. _

"Ah That young ninja Naruto" Tsurara sat down besides her. "After he came to from the attack he immediately dashed right the station to inform us what just happen, through out his telling he had such a defeated forlorn look on his face" She said with frown.

"It was truly saddening to see. He must have been really worried about you"

Upon hearing this Mizore twitted with her thumbs; That Naruto was really different. She felt her heart drum loudly. Even though she just met him in the young age of 12 she couldn't see anybody overachieving that loudmouth dummy with his unyielding kindness. She only met in him less than a day and already they went to hell and back coming out with a smile. But she was hurt before, falling for guys who showed her compassion before breaking her heart. There was still years before the age of 17; the coming of age.

_Could I like him? Is it too soon? Any sane person would say yes without a thought under the normal circumstances of their own luxury but mine, the burden of my species is different. I don't want to end up alone. I don't know, I just don't know. He risked his life for me and I the same, we both shared misery for who we are and can empathize from that. Don't know. I rather be alone then be without love, sometimes I damn the Yuki-onna who is I, but Naruto doesn't look like he does. Don't know, this too much to absorb and intake in for today or the following years perhaps. I don't want to be fooled again then again I could get to know him more and spend time with him. _

Tsurara stood up observing a few knickknacks on a drawer. "he's such a charmer that noble Ninja Naruto, you should be lucky that you have a good _friend _by your side"

Mizore couldn't help but chuckle "Well I wouldn't call Naruto noble to that extend…" _he definitely has few flaws here and there._

"but he is caring and strong, if I could have a shot in the dark I would see him as the Kage of his village in his future" she smiled confidently.

"And _You _as his wife" Tsurara past the comment it off casually with sly smile.

"and me as is wife…?" The little girl winced before the affect of mother's fantasy took in. "Wha-wha what?…Mother! Don't say such absurd things! That just a implausible notion! Really! The peck I gave him in his cheeck was just a formal thank you!!" flailing her arms up and down like a mad penguin.

"oh a kiss? Whoever said anything about a kiss? But wait never mind that! A kiss on his cheek?! How cute!"

"Mother!" She covered her red face. "He's only my friend! Nothing more ok?! Well I'm sure…_maybe_"

"So only a friend for now huh? Hope you don't mind but I might call Naruto _son_ so I could get use to it when your both husband and wife"

"Mother! Quit it! Your never going to live it down aren't you?" Mizore covered her head with the nearest pillow.

///////////////////

A simple green couch laid recently vacant with sheets and pillows in a mess. After spending time with the doctors at the station he said he was alright. The fractured bone on his shin nor the stitchs in his arm didn't slow him down, no sir! He is a ninja he said, no problem! He'll stay up until the mission was a success. Naruto fell asleep with his head laying peacefully on the oval wooden desk.

Sakura draped him with a warm blanket before sitting back down on the lobby row. Mifune carrying a concealed item stepped in with two advisors, seeing the tired Naruto resting mad him smile. "That kid…Naruto is it? He's a real trooper"

Sakura nodded with a faint smile. "Yeah, when he isn't running around shooting his mouth and being plain annoying, but then there is moments where he shows his true colors"

The warm ambiance was suddenly hushed as Sasuke entered the room followed by Kakashi. The Disdained Sasuke took a quick careful glance at the sleeping Naruto. He stared for a second without a blink before sitting down next to Sakura.

Mifune sat down with his advisors shutting the doors and guarding them. The general presented the hidden sword still in shrouds.

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto without disturbing him.

"Alright General I'm still a _little _livid on the grounds that my team was put in mortal danger beyond their assigned training capabilities of a genin normally would, Only thanks to quick actions and sheer luck they got through this. I want to know why Youkai; beings who are obscured from the wide populace who thought of them as merely myth fought like savages to obtain that sword you hold. Please explain everything you know. _Don't_ leave anything out"

Mifune sighed but nodded. "I understand and I express my deepest apologizes for the damage done but I want to thank you all greatly for doing your efforts to save my only daughter"

He said with his eyes fixated at Naruto.

Unveiling the broken sword it shimmered briefly in vivid red. Sakura stared with wonder, Sasuke leaned back but didn't care much. A strange symbol caught Kakashi's eye. "that inprint hilt…it looks like the symbol of Kohona"

"Yes it should, it was given to me as a parting gift on my wedding day as a symbol of hope and unity between my wife and I by the Senju clan leader of the time, Tobirama; The Second Hokage"

The name suddenly gotten everybody's attention except for the still sleeping ninja.

"Tell me Kakashi have you ever heard of the Sage of Six-paths?"

"The Sage of Six-Paths? I would have said he was nothing but a myth although in my bumbling youth I also thought youkai were too"

"As it was elucidate by the Senju elders. Eons ago a priest rose to enlightment and status in a war torn divided world as a savoir that defeated a omnipotent demon" he paused.

"The Demon was nothing like any youkai, it showed no compassion nor mercy; it live to cause death. It corrupted and provoked man and monster alike to destroy each other in pointless wars and trials. In struggle the powerful priest defeated the demon in a great battle. He was regared as a sage to the hopeful few but to his dismay the damage has already been done. To this day humans and youkai have been engaged in prejudicial clashes. He tried for many years to heal the damage and to join the two in coexistence; it was in vain"

"In his final years his two sons were given the responsibility to uphold the quest for peace between them. But each had there own say, the younger believed love was the answer for it while the elder was convinced that power was needed to enforce it"

"I see…" Kakashi reflected.

"Each of them were given a fragment of original weapon the sage use to slay the Demon"

"The Staff of the priest was given to the elder brother, the dagger of the priest was given to the younger; The two weapons would be conjoined again should the demon ever arise again"

"So the dagger you hold now is?…" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, the very same. It was pass down by the descendants of the younger brother; the Senju"

Mifune examined the broken sword. "Hashirama and Tobirama Senju were firm believers in coexistence through strong bonds and amity"

"But the rival clan who were with filled with the blood of the elder brother withheld the creed with their own. They reflected on what the elder believed and were exiled…. but the Youkai took them in as their own as they admire their power of their eyes"

Kakashi was intrigued. "eyes?"

"Yes, they were known as the Uchiha"

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura gave him a worried look.

Kakashi noticed the sudden aggravation from the young Uchiha. "Ok, lets stop right there, So do you know any reason at all on why would those youkai would seek the priest's dagger?"

The old samurai reclined onto his seat with a long though then shook his head. "Other than it's a priceless artifact in the underground market, No I am sorry I do not"

"Right then…Well I have a wild hunch after what you said about the purpose of the two weapons "_They would be conjoined again should the demon ever arise again"_

Mifune raised his eyebrow. "Are you hinting that they trying to bring back that old demon?"

Kakashi nodded as he pulled out a scroll. "A far stretch if its true, they probably don't want anything stop them I.e that sword. We'll be reassured on the motive when Sic is interrogated"

The jonin stood up enclosing all the mission information into the scroll.

"Saying that this mission is too dangerous for a genin team" Naruto's eyes opened.

"I am sorry but this is too high of a level for kids to handle I am sure you would understand, if you're willing to pay the higher fine for a A-class Then a new more professional team will be assigned to…"

"Don't even think about Kakashi-sensai!" the blond ninja slammed his fist on the desk.

Kakashi stared at him. _I don't like look of determination on his face on this situation_

"This my…agh no! this are _our_ first serious mission as a team! And I am not going to abandon this mission just because some monster or youkai whatever asshole wants the sword so he and his scum buddies can resurrect some evil demon! if anything that motivates me even more!"

_So he was listing all along huh?_ Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, I appreciated the enthusiasm but shut up" he scolded him. Naruto's glared was so intense it could almost pierce anybody who saw it.

"Look I am not decrying your abilities or your worth on the battlefield against opponents if anything you all surpass beyond my expectations today" he scanned all of Team 7.

"But this breed of opponents is something you all were **never** meant to fight. You don't have the proper knowledge and suitable preparation to fight them again, we got lucky this time that all of us made it out"

"That's bullshit and you know Kakashi-sensei! We're…all of us are trained warriors! I know you think we're young and all but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be given a chance to prove ourselves in battles no matter what. I am Naruto Uzumaki!; your student and team member of Team 7! A Ninja! I already proven myself in kicking ass no matter whose the enemy! I'll admit I couldn't done it without help but still I held my ground!"

"Naruto that was a rousing speech but the answer is **no**. You may have proven yourself a exceptional today but not only do bear some pretty nasty wounds you, Sasuke and Sakura were…."

"Sensei" Sasuke stood up. "I agree with Naruto to proceed with the mission, The youkai or whatever weren't that of a challenge. The loudmouth is right we did prove ourselves against them, and I know I acted dishonorably with the outcome of my actions and I want to re-establish my credentials and my worth as a Ninja of Team 7"

Sakura nodded with a gleam of hope. "I also agree with Sasuke-kun and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei please let out continue. This our first real mission as team! No matter what lurking danger or grueling obstacles come at us we'll be ready! Mortal danger doesn't scare us or make us think twice about risking our lives. we're Ninja of Kohona!"

Kakashi was struck back by the sudden egger bond from the rest of the teammates.

Upon seeing his teammates agree Naruto cheerfully grinned. "Yeah!"

"Hey General!" Naruto gave thumbs up. "Team 7 won't let you down so what do you say?"

"You got Spunk young boy I'll give you that" Mifune smiled. "Kakashi? If not to bothersome like to hire your team, their worth every silver"

The nervouse sensei looked at ceiling. _I swear they are as stubborn as you were Obito._ With the train instincts of a leader Kakashi straighten his back trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Ok…I will allow you to go into this mission but first do to the fact that your all Genin and are prone to scoff among yourselves, you all will be treated under probation. That means you all will follow my strict orders without a flaw or an opinion, I am you're squad leader and my word is just, got that? Its for your own safety and life do you understand that? _Sasuke, Naruto_?" with a subtle glare he awaited their answers.

All of three young squad members looked with bead of sweat fall from their chins, gulped or just stared with a tightening of their fist. Then as if planned they all nodded simultaneity.

Making sure he got their full attention with a serious glare. "And one more thing…Just don't die"

///////////////////

"You really are too innocent aren't you? Hehehe" Tsurara tried to hold down her amusement while her daughter was still plastered behind the pillow. "You know its found strange for any yuki-onna to be so shy in hiding our feelings"

"You assume too much Mother, I don't know what are you talking about. I hide nothing" Mizore protested although the tone of her voice sounded faux.

"Sure, sure" The Mother peered behind the door. "Its seems the young boy Naruto and his team are leaving with father after all" Gracefully walking to the closet with a and wicked and confident smile. "Oh I hope they'll be alright"

"Mother…" Mizore whispered with strain muffled by the pillow. "If….I want to travel with Father in his mission, would you allow me? p-please?" she said almost pleadingly.

Tsurara turned back raising a eyebrow worryingly. "Young lady you were almost done in today! such a harsh day you experience just now could fill enough bitter memories to last a life time. You had us worried, both you Father and I can't just simply let you off after the same of day of the event!"

Mizore cast aside her pillow. "Please Mother! I don't want to stay here and be pestered by boredom nor go back to the village were I am not happy! I promise I won't be a burden or ask too much I-I just can't bare to stay here, I want to see the world and venture in it. So please…"

"Daughter….oh Mizore I'll will think about it… but it will be kinda hard-press to convince your Father. you're the peace in his mind you know"

"…" After a aloof silence she stood up. "Ok Mother"

"By the way we should find you some spare clothing, your delicate kimono its all tattered up…" She went through raiding the closet.

"And let me guess Daughter you have a hidden motive…wanting to spend some time with Naruto? Hehehe"

The young snow-girl again squirmed. "Ugh You're never going stop hinting that are you?"

"Just asking" Tsurara chuckled.

Mizore wobbled as she got up. "Well…I am going to be bored staying here then again it would be nice to spend time with Naruto…he is my friend after all"

///////////////////

"So Ryusui are this _People_ are meeting with God?" a young rain Ninja spoke as a Black hawk Helicopter approach a makeshift Helipad outside the industrial building.

The older man examined the jet black aircraft, the green letter initials in a white oval stood out as **F.T**.

"No, Angel just told us to escort this people to God's sovereign that's all"

The young man looked at the landing aircraft with awe. "I never seen this kind of thing before. Such a strange flying machine wouldn't you say? You know I heard all this kinda crazy rumors like God's sovereign is able to cross and slip into other worlds. You think this machine comes from another world?"

"Who knows? Just be quiet and politely nod kid!"

Yomi, Kimaru and Emiru emerged from the aircraft.

///////////////////

"Right this way" The trio were escorted into a damp dark room with only light source from the window showing the full view of the gloomy raining city.

All of them served tea. "Thank you very much" Kimaru politely gave thanks.

Emiru scowled pounding the table. "hmmp! just what the Devil is taking Madara so long?!"

Kimaru wore a synthetic frown waving a worried hand gesture. "Whoa, whoa easy there Emiru-san! Please control you anger now we don't want to be to much of a bother to this nice people"

"Kimaru is right, don't be such a bitch. Don't get me wrong I like your peppery, no holds barred personality but its really becoming rather of a burden when it comes to business matters" Yomi grinned.

Emiru raised an eyebrow with the feeling of slight anger still lingering before she turned her seat towards the windowpane.

The spider monster feet cluttered the table as it faced blank wall projecting a fix light.

///////////////////

Loud huffing and wheezing as the trapped monster ran disoriented through the forest.

He heard the scurrying and barks of the pact closing in on him; he was doomed. Coughing up blood he sprinted on his last leg. Sic's body finaly gave up to the floor, his arm was the only support from fully collapsing to the snow ground.

"ugh! No! damn it!…" He suddenly felt strong foreboding presence materialize in front of him. Looking up he saw dark figure loom over him. "You?! Wha-…"

///////////////////

Pakkun and the other dogs stopped in their tracks. "What the…?"

"The scent…its gone. Completely gone!" one of the dogs spoke. "What?! How can that be?!" Another yelled.

The pug sweatted. "I don't know…But I reckon Kakashi will be pretty upset when he hears this"

Up on a lone tree branch a Cyclops creature squealed with a wide grin.

///////////////////

"Well that was interesting. hehehe" Yomi smiled seeing all the event concerning Sic.

The living camera's projection deactivate before being escorted back to its cage.

The sly chairmen casually turned his head towards the open damp corridor behind him.

"Took you long enough Madara"

Out of the shadow the masked man stepped out dragging out the incapacitated Sic.

"Sorry, I had to pick up something of yours on the way"

Kimaru stood up with a gasp. "Oh my Sic-san…" Helping Sic up. "Are you alright?"

"Why have a bother with him?" Yomi gawked his head staring at the useless Sic as bowled his head down.

"Forgive me…Master Yomi I-I…I f-"

"FAILED?!" A sudden forced screamed through the room as Sic was pushed into the wall by sheer energy alone.

Yomi with his head still fixated at a angle strolled towards Sic like a predator playing with its prey. "Failed?" He grinned playfully more like a mad murderer.

"Well fucking shit…and you lost a freaking arm! Hahaha! well fucking shit!" Yomi chortled while the others looked on unaffected.

"Sor…" Sic tried to speak only to be gagged by his own blood.

"Ok, well I should know by your solo meagerly presence that rest are dead"

Yomi sighed deliberately dramatic. Too annoyed and flustered to be sensible; Slapping Sic.

"I gave you a mission Sic my boy…return with the Sage's sword, Because you and I both know its important for our Organization's establishment . You failed, But since I am oh so kind I'm going to let you suffer some more by making you accomplish your mission through the very end rather than me feeding you my pets cuz Cerberus is really looking for a new fucking chew toy"

Sic collapsed only to have Yomi pull his his silver hair up to meet face to face. "Don't fail me or our brethren. We need it!" he whispered.

Sic nodded weakly. "Ok now…lets do something about your bleeding stump of yours. I am sure Nagato or Konan doesn't appreciate blood on their floor hehehe"

There was a sudden sound of fabric breaking. "…!" Sic's eyes widen.

A slithering transparent blue hue tentacle-like appendage emerged leaving a faint sound like a running water as coiled around Sic. Like a hungrey predator the tentacle darted at Sic stump arm. "Argh!!" was left was a blacken burned stump.

"Now you won't bleed to death. Get out of my sight and don't return without that sword!"

///////////////////

Only the chirping of birds began the day, not the morning light of sun nor the appearance of the twinkling dew on the scarcest tundra flora was enough to start the mission later.

Stubborn eyes whom Naruto owned wouldn't peer through the rheum crust for minutes on end but then again being in squad 7, Kakashi's group, made him more familiar with the dawn. Eyes fluttering with his loud yawn Naruto saw that Kakashi was outside having a conversation with the client and someone else that could not be seen.

A few feet away sitting on a chair he could see the dark figure of Sasuke checking his equipment catching Naruto's glance he spoke. "You up yet dead-last?" with a faint smirk. Whatever, Turing to his right Sakura was trying to softly hit herself to wake up.

///////////////////

"I see…" Kakashi laid back against the wall with a grim look.

The lone pug Pakkun sighed. "Sorry Kakashi, we did all we could"

**poof!**

With the white smoke gone Mifune spoke. "No doubt that foul fellow will once again pursue the sword again, and he may bring comrades"

"Yeah its more likely that would happen…General, listen and listen good…"

The stoic leader got the attention of Mifune. "The members of Team 7 are trained and acquired to defend the client with all the powers of their fibers, risking their lives for you. But if something goes wrong, in a drop of a pin I will do anything to guaranteed the lives of my comrades"

"I see…I'll see it that I won't a be burden, after all the youngsters lives always outweigh the older ones; The next generation always surpasses the old. But the one that will need security is the sword not I"

///////////////////

The team and client were present outside in the bleak morning.

Kakashi looked back to see Naruto lumbering hastily as he inched himself outside the door. "How are you holding up Naruto?"

Even though physically mobile, bone fracture fix, trauma from the internal and flesh wounds still throbbed hot needle pricks under the tightly wrapped bandages. Not even the harsh cold air waned the pain down.

With big bright grin he spoke. "I'm doing great! Yahoo!" Jumping for joy only the meet with intense pain as he made a crunchy landing. "OW!" Whimpering with a frown. "I can still walk!" He assured them.

They all started to settled off slowly. Too excited for his own good he felt himself to yelp again.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to start this mission!!" with a yelling that would break the sound barrier.

"Arghh! Cram it! lame brain!!" The grumpy Sakura still wobbling from the drowsiness punched the blond hard on the noggin.

"Ow!" messaging his blond head with a whimper. "Sorry Sakura-chan I just can't wait to…W-wait!" Naruto ran back to the station. "I forgot to tell Mizore-chan my goodbye!"

With a rush he opened the wooden door signaled loud thump only to be met face first with a cold numbing snowball.

"Plagh! Ugh! What the?!" Brushing the snow aside the could hear the familiar light chuckling of a girl.

"Hehehe, who says we're departing Naruto?" Mizore slyly appeared behind the door with a smirk and a new set of clothes.

She wore a white poncho over a white sleeveless buttoned shirt with dark blue arm warmers. Complimented with beige shorts, purple and blue striped socks and pale sandals.

"Eh? Whats with that weird getup you wearing Mizore? It makes you look _weird_…er"

With a sullen pout she crossed her arms making her seem colder. "Look whose talking orange boy"

Arguably they both look rather weird.

"Eh?" Naruto gawked his head with confuse look only to be quickly replace by surprise puzzled expression.

"Wait! what did you mean by that?"

"Heh, Your very lavish orange jumpsuit, its very gaudy attire you know"

"NO! not that! About us not departing and whatnot!"

Soft laughter echoed behind the stoic Mizore as her mother appeared like a ghost.

"Oh didn't you know? My daughter will be accompanying on you're little adventure" Dropping it off casually.

Naruto's jaw nearly dug a impression on the newly morning snow. "WHAT?!"

"That's what I like to know too" The half fearful and half dour straining Father interrupted the party.

Tsurara smiled with a hidden notion. "Daughter, why don't you go run along with Naruto-kun while I'll have a little talk with you're Father"

The passive little girl nodded.

"Since when were you going to tell me?" The Father scowled at his still smiling wife.

"Oops! Oh my! it must have slip my weary mind. But I knew you question this so I guess it was a good lapse on my error"

"Damn right I would question this! Are you mad woman?! After the nightmarish day the day before you would realy cast you're only child back into the heat of battle?!"

"Your her Father so she's in good hands isn't she? Besides the rest of Ninja team is there and from what I heard they really did a easy bang-up job against their opponents. As well our daughter is a bored rebellious girl. Our little imp will only serve to escape from her stale home that has now has become a prison for her. She'll end up leeching herself to the Ninja team whether you allow her or not"

"Its about that young boy isn't? Does the prophecy foretold by the Snow priestess incorporate him?"

"My, my, You catch on pretty quick don't you husband? This a path Mizore must take in solidifying her role in the prediction"

"You know very well that I trained Mizore in the ways of the Samurai just for that awful significant reason. Tell me… Do you really think that Naruto is her partner? The other child of prophecy?"

///////////////////

"So are you're really coming along?" With his chin up high Naruto walked alongside the

ecstatic snow-girl.

"Yes, why? Are you not fond of having me around and having fun?" she said with wary eyes.

"Its not that!…its just that…that…this some super cool ninja mission! And with you around with those mega-cool ice power of yours we'll be taking down evil guys left and right like some kinda cool legendary story! Hehehe!" Grinning the widess grin.

Mizore giggled with a small smile. "I suppose hehehe"

"Hell yeah! This going to be awesome!" Naruto jumped.

**Crunch!** "OW! M-my leg!!"

Mizore sighed at the fallen spectacle. "Such carelessness Naruto. Your leg is still healing be careful"

He Father came walking slowly with a defeated and understanding look. "Here Mizore, One of my swords to arm yourself with" Presenting a Katana.

Glancing at her father and sword she was surprise. "So you accepted me going along Father?"

The General nodded. "If you see a enemy give them hell" with confidented smile. "Oh wait I almost forgot" Pulling out a hand size lowly brown stitch bag he tossed over to her. "A much needed treat for you from you're Mother, I suggest you take one out for the trip"

Mizore was puzzled until she peeked inside the bag and gave in with a small grin. "Lollipops"

Fastening the sword under her poncho and taking a sample of the candy treat while tugging away the rest away her eyes still lingered around Naruto who was limping at the fast pace of a Sloth. With her monstrous strength she lifted up the unsuspecting Naruto on her back.

"Ugh what the? what are doing Mizore?!"

"I am helping you move Dummy, just stay quiet and don't struggle" The deadpan Mizore told him.

she looked back to see the lone Mother waving her heart filled goodbye. "Farewell Husband! Mizore, Daughter! and Naruto Uzumaki..._Son_"

Mizore turned bright red with a shock face while Naruto was bewildered scratching his head. "Wait? what did you're mom say?"

"SHE JUST SAID GOODBYE! NOTHING ELSE!" Mizore panicked only confusing Naruto more.

///////////////////

"General, are you sure its not troubling for you to bring your daughter along?" Kakashi asked with a burden.

Mifune chuckled at the worried look on him. "Hehehe, Please Kakashi, She's armed now. Never underestimate a Yuki-onna swordswoman especially the trained daughter of the samurai General of the Land of Iron"

Kakashi still had his wary eyes. "By the way where is you true destination? I want know the place we're escorting you has solid grounds on its existence"

Mifune reminisced. "I wasn't misleading on the destination, a old blacksmith who has many generations who have known about the sword's role lives on the remote island called The Land of Waves. I hope Tazuna, his apprentice and my old drinking buddy is still kicking Heh"

///////////////////

**Amegakure**

**Hours ago **

"My deepest apologies Madara old boy" Yomi grinned as he gathered he belongings.

"But I am needed back on one of my branches you see. My son is in charge and I can't trust him with such important matters, after all we both need Fairy Tale to achieve our goals and I can't seem to let that topple Hehehe!"

Madara's mask creaked with a jolt. "Very well, as I too have my own agenda to run by"

The trio of Fairy Tale representatives boreded the helicopter on the pouring rain.

Madara waited perfectly still before coming across the table slightly surprise to see someone.

"Ever since you made a joint operations with _that_ Fairy Tale organization I've had to wait longer and longer for the Akatsuki side in the matter" A redheaded young adult appeared with a dry expressionless face.

"Sorry for making you wait Sasori, I know how much you detest waiting, by the way how goes you're missions with your new partner?"

"Deidara? That fellow has a interesting viewpoint but such a hot head like him is still scorned by his defeat by the hands of Itachi Uchiha, I feel he may do something drastic sometime in the near future"

Madara sighed as he removed the mask letting it wobble on the long table like dropped coin. "Egotistic youngsters with rash lifestyles, I would really hated if I were to be paired up with him "

The red eyes of the Sharingan reflected on Sasori's deadpan smile and a set of glowing yellow eyes on the shadows. "And the _third and fourth_ member is here, let us begin"

///////////////////

Emiru was passingly looking out the small drench window of the Blackhawk as it took off.

"Something bothering you Emiru-san?" The ever polite Kimaru asked but she didn't answer.

As the helicopter descended into the departing heavens a lone figure was watching.

Many rings wrapped around the grey eyes of the orange spiky hair man who simply let the rain patter him.

"_We can't trust either of them, we only got each other. We only have Pain" _

**Author FINAL THOUGHTS: Sorry for the chapter taking so long I hope it didn't take to long to read. I guess I lied when I said this chapter was going to be short. Stay tone for Chapter Four hopefully it won't take long too. Please read and review.  
**


End file.
